La Casa de las Extravagancias
by Eli and Onee-chan
Summary: En un tiempo donde las cosas mágicas no son extrañas, Tsuna vive en una casa con propiedades mágicas que permite a los "Travelers" ir dentro y fuera de su casa. Nadie vuelve una segunda vez, excepto un hombre llamado Hibari. ¿Cómo es eso posible?
1. Chapter 1

Autora Original: BlackStar42Roses

Título Original: The House of Many Whims

Traductora: Eli and Onee-chan (Onee-chan en realidad)

La Casa de las Extravagancias KHR

1827

Sinopsis: En un tiempo donde las cosas mágicas no son extrañas, Tsuna vive en una casa con propiedades mágicas que permite a los "Travelers" ir dentro y fuera de su casa. Nadie vuelve una segunda vez, excepto un hombre llamado Hibari. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

**YO:** Bueno, bienvenidos a una traducción más mía. Esta vez, atreviéndome con un 1827 de lo más peculiar. Espero que continúen leyendo y esperando nuevos capítulos ^^ Una última cosa antes que nada:

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda") por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA:** La idea vino de un sueño que tuvo un amigo mío una vez. Era extraño, porque ella soñó que estaba deambulando por su casa, y cada vez que miraba en un armario o en una habitación, siempre había una persona dentro. Y la gente simplemente continuaba entrando y saliendo de su casa. Fue divertido de escuchar.

Pienso en la casa de Tsuna como algo parecido a La Casa del Lago, El Castillo Ambulante, y Hogwarts combinados, pero también pienso en ella como una estación de tren, ne.

Supongo que también debo decir que es una historia extremadamente rara. No creo que sea capaz siquiera de explicarla, es casi como si se escribiera por sí misma ^^" e todas formas, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cualquier evento similar o personajes vivos o muertos son meras coincidencias.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era normal que lloviera los martes por las mañanas. Las tiendas de paraguas en la ciudad de Namimori siempre hicieron buenos beneficios, porque sin duda, exactamente a las 4:54 am de cada martes de cada semana del año, llovía. Las nubes se movían en algún momento durante la noche, amontonadas, y en el mismo momento de la mañana, el cielo lloraba, dejando gotas de agua caer a la tierra y pintar las carreteras, aceras, techos y ventanas con el sonido de _pit-pat_, _pit-pat_.

Era en una normal, monótona mañana de martes que Tsuna abrió sus ojos y pestañeó soñoliento, no acostumbrado a levantarse media hora antes de que fuera hora de ir a trabajar. El veinte-y-un-añero suspiró, acurrucándose en sus sábanas, deseando por unos minutos más el tan necesitado sueño. Pero fue brutalmente interrumpido cuando la puerta de su armario se abrió de golpe y una mujer joven con pelo marrón cobrizo que le llegaba por la barbilla salió tropezando, tirando los suéteres y los vaqueros de Tsuna de encima de ella con desagrado.

"¿Dios, qué son estás cosas? ¡Qué terrible sentido de la moda!"

Tsuna giró y se sentó, mirando a la intrusa. Observó cómo la mujer, que iba vestida con una elegante, camisa de marca de renombre, vaqueros de diseñador y unas fantásticas y caras botas hurgaba en su gigantesco bolso y sacaba un móvil deslumbrante, tirando de él para abrirlo y marcando un número con largas, uñas de manicura. Ella golpeaba su pie impacientemente mientras Tsuna se tambaleaba fuera de la cama, caminando hacia su armario para empujar su ropa dentro con un giro de sus ojos.

"¿Hola, Ken? ¿Dónde estás?" la mujer espetó, apartando su pelo para que su atractivo teléfono sonara mejor. "¿Qué? Estoy en la Estación 27. Hmph. Vale, estaré ahí."

La mujer cerró su teléfono con un golpe y lo guardó en su bolso. Se colocó en la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna y la abrió de par en par, contoneándose a través del pasillo, acompañada por el perfecto sonido del _click_, _click_ de sus tacones. Tsuna la vio salir, frotándose el sueño de sus ojos. Ellos normalmente no salían de su armario. Usualmente era el armario escobero de escaleras abajo y el guardarropa de la habitación de invitados. La mujer desapareció al final de las escaleras, y Tsuna cerró la puerta de su habitación, bostezando. Él debería cambiarse también, puesto que ya estaba completamente despierto por el ruidoso intruso.

Mientras la lluvia caía contra su ventana, Tsuna localizó su muda de ropa usual para trabajar; una crujiente camiseta blanca, un chaleco negro, y un par de vaqueros negros pitillo. Debatió en si debía o no intentar buscar unos calcetines, pero se rindió, sabiendo que su armario estaba demasiado desastrado para que pudiera localizar nada.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, saliendo, desordenando su cabello puntiagudo. El sonido de los tacones clavándose en sus suelos de parqué por su casa ya no estaba más, así que supuso que la ruidosa mujer había salido. Tsuna se dirigió escaleras abajo y estaba pasando su salón cuando escuchó un golpeteo del cajón vacío al lado de su sillón. Alzando una ceja, Tsuna se acercó e inspeccionó el trozo de madera. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera intentando salir, pero no podía, porque el cajón estaba cerrado con llave. Tsuna pestañeó, preguntándose cuándo lo había cerrado, antes ir a donde estaba colocada su televisión y cogió la llave que estaba encima de la máquina. Abriendo la cerradura del cajón, un niño pequeño emergió su cabeza inmediatamente tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire.

"Whoa," dijo el niño, escalando para salir. "¡Qué bochornoso este sitio!"

Tsuna observó como el infante trepaba, se quitaba el polvo, y cogía un libro gigante del cajón. Se colocó su bufanda a gusto y sonrió a Tsuna antes de apresurarse fuera del salón, arrastrando el ridículamente gigantesco libro con él. Tsuna empujó el cajón hasta cerrarlo, colocando la llave en la suave superficie de Madera. Él aún no podía recordar por qué se había molestado en cerrar aquella cosa. Alguien iba a salir de él un día u otro, así que ¿por qué se hacía las cosas más difíciles? Si cerraba todo, estaría corriendo por todos lados el día entero abriendo puertas.

El Moreno vagó dentro de su cocina y abrió su nevera, eligiendo un bol térmico de fideos que había salvado de la noche anterior. Mientras lo calentaba en el microondas, escuchó el sonido de alguien tropezando con su felpudo en el vestíbulo frontal y el delatador _bang_ de la puerta de su baño abriéndose mientras otro ser aparecía de su botiquín. Su reacción fue la de rodar sus ojos y bostezar, preguntándose si debería ir a la panadería para almorzar o a la cafetería de la vuelta a la esquina.

Cualquier persona normal estaría flipando por el hecho de que gente aparecía de repente por su casa de la nada literalmente.

Pero para Tsuna, esto era lo normal.

El hombre joven tenía tiempo viviendo con el hecho de que su hogar, una simple, morada de dos pisos con cocina, una cómoda sala de estar, dos habitaciones con baño y un agradable estudio privado era conocida como la "Estación 27", un lugar donde seres extraño conocidos como 'Travelers' podían entrar y salir de su casa por medio de cualquier habitación con puertas cerradas o piezas de mueble. No pregunten cómo ocurría, simplemente lo hacía.

Tsuna se había resignado al hecho de que nunca habría privacidad en su casa, llana y simple.

La radio reproducía una suave, canción de jazz llena de bajos cuando Tsuna la encendió antes de sentarse a comer. Vivía solo, aunque su casa había sido de sus padres. Él había estado en esta casa toda su vida, y en sus años jóvenes, había vivido cómodamente con sus padres, iba al colegio, tocaba el piano y se tomaba el karate como un deporte cuando fue un poco más mayor. Un día, se levantó en una mañana Nevada de jueves (los jueves eran siempre días nevados) y encontró a su madre sentada sola al final de las escaleras, una pequeñas, triste sonrisa en su cara mientras sostenía una foto familiar de los tres.

Ese fue el día en que Tsuna descubrió que su padre se había ido y no iba a volver.

"Pero él no huyó," le había dicho su madre, sonriendo. "Los padres no están para siempre. Tienes que aprender a crecer, Tsuna. Cuando tu padre y yo escogimos ser padres, sabíamos que tendríamos que dejarte eventualmente. Es la manera en que son las cosas."

Esto entristeció a Tsuna, porque él no quería perder a su madre también, pero para el momento en que se graduó del instituto, él había vuelto un día a una casa vacía. Su madre se había ido también. Tsuna no había llorado, buscado, o preguntado para que le devolvieran sus padres. Él simplemente empaquetó las cosas que dejó su madre y las colocó en el armario de la habitación de sus padres, que era ahora la habitación de invitados. No era que Tsuna tuviera muchos invitados, si no era ninguno.

Él se preguntaba dónde estarían sus padres a veces. Esperando que estuvieran a salvo.

Fue alrededor del momento en que sus padres desaparecieron que el primer Traveler apareció en su casa. El moreno había estado estudiando abajo en la sala de estar cuando un hombre con largos cabellos plateados de repente vino estallando del armario del pasillo, gritando algo sobre que iba tarde y de su jefe enfadándose con él. Tsuna había estado momentáneamente alarmado por la repentina intrusión, pero solo pudo observar cómo el hombre de pelo plateado corría hacia su cocina, abría la alacena de debajo del fregadero y desaparecía en su interior. Cuando el moreno había revisado después, todo lo que pudo encontrar fueron sus productos habituales de limpieza, su cubo de reciclaje y un puñado de tuberías entrelazadas.

Ningún portal mágico, agujero negro, agujero de gusano, puerta trampilla, o cualquier otra cosa.

Tsuna había perdido un buen rato dándole vueltas a por qué él no podía teletransportarse fuera de su propia casa.

Con el tiempo, paraba ocasionalmente y preguntaba a un transeúnte por información, pero nunca logró mucho. Ellos nunca le dijeron a dónde iban, o cómo sabían por donde salir de su casa, pero a través de un hombre rubio patoso en una parca verde había aprendido que su cara era conocida como la "Estación 27", un hombre joven que hablaba Inglés Shakesperiano que los "Travelers" simplemente usaban su casa, y una jovial chica con pelo negro atado en una coleta que ellos únicamente aparecerían por su casa una vez.

Y eso era verdad.

Ningún Traveler había aparecido una segunda vez. Esto hizo a Tsuna un poco triste, porque había conocido bastante gente amable que a veces paraban y hacían una pequeña conversación con él, o le ofrecían ayuda cuando la necesitaba. Un boxeador energético le había echado una mano con su tostadora rota y una dulce joven con pelo castaño como el suyo le había ayudado a cocinar un pastel para el cumpleaños de su jefe. Algunos Travelers eran amables, otros eran animados, la mayoría iban con prisa y a veces estaban los que eran toscos y ruidosos, pero ellos nunca le robaron, rompieron algo o arruinaron alguna parte de la casa de Tsuna. Era un poco extraño, pero se acostumbró a ello.

Era como una especie extraña de estación de tren.

Tsuna desechó los restos de su arroz junto con su comida finalizada, limpiándose la boca con su servilleta antes de tirar sus palillos en el fregadero y el bol en la basura. Comprobó el reloj en su cocina; eran diez minutos antes de lo usual, gracias a esa estrepitosa mujer de antes. Comprobó su reflejo en su reparada tostadora, metió un trozo de chicle en su boca y cogió dinero del taro de las galletas para su almuerzo antes de correr escaleras arriba a su estudio para coger su bolso.

Él no se esperaba tropezarse con alguien saliendo de su oficina.

Tsuna chilló en sorpresa al chocar en una figura alta. Trastabilló unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, frotándose la nariz y mirando hacia arriba. Era un hombre con quien había colisionado. Él tenía el pelo negro azabache, un rostro pálido acentuado, y unos ojos ónix sin fondo que parecían quemar con un fuego invisible. Tenía una simple camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, y había una extraña bola de pelo amarilla sentada en su pelo. Tsuna se sintió inesperadamente muy pequeño.

"…muévete, herbívoro."

Las cejas de Tsuna se dispararon hacia arriba. Uno de los toscos, musitó.

Moviéndose a un lado, miró al hombre salir de su estudio y caminar por el pasillo, observando todo lo que veía. El azabache se desvaneció por las escaleras, y el castaño se masticó el labio antes de entrar a su habitación. El archivador en torre, con el cajón liso estaba abierto, mostrando de dónde había salido el pelinegro. Tsuna rodó sus ojos; no podría matar al chico cerrar la puerta tras de sí, ¿no? Se colocó su bolso en el hombre, cogió las llaves de la casa, un paraguas, y se apresuró por el pasillo y por las escaleras, casi chocándose con un hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos verdes que subían sus escaleras corriendo.

Se le ocurrió en lo profundo de su mente que esta era la primera vez que alguien había llegado a su casa a través de su estudio.

El moreno abrió la puerta principal mientras se ponía los zapatos, tropezando con su propio felpudo. Mirando hacia atrás, fue sorprendido al ver que el pelinegro con el que había chocado antes estaba de pie en su cocina, mirando por la ventana con un pequeño fruncimiento en su cara.

_Raro,_ pensó Tsuna para sí mismo. Luego, abrió su puerta, abrió su paraguas y se sumergió en la lluvia para apresurarse en ir a trabajar.

* * *

_Capítulo 1 Fin_

¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

-BlackStar


	2. Chapter 2

Autora Original: BlackStar42Roses

Título Original: The House of Many Whims

Traductora: Eli and Onee-chan (Onee-chan en realidad)

La Casa de las Extravagancias

YO: Bueno, siento haberme retrasado con este capítulo, pero bueno, ya está aquí. Sin más dilación. ¡DISFRUTEN!

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc…) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

AUTORA: ¿Os asusté con el primer capítulo? :'D Haha~ Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, hicieron favoritos y pusieron alertas :3¡Prometo trabajar duro! ^^

**PsychedelicFlame**: Sí, Squalo fue la primera persona en ir a través de la Estación 27 ^^ Obviamente, Tsuna se quedó impactado al verlo.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cualquier evento similar o personajes vivos o muertos son meras coincidencias.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 2

Tsuna es un profesor.

Casi dependía de lo que tú consideraras que era un profesor, pero si estabas esperando que se pasara de pie en una clase con un libro de texto en una mano y una tiza en la otra, hablando una y otra vez sobre su asignatura, entonces puede que él no fuera uno en tu opinión.

El lugar de trabajo del moreno es un alto, hospital industrial gris localizado cerca del centro de la ciudad, a una manzana de distancia de la oficina del alcalde, y cruzando la calle de la segunda oficina más grande existente en el país entero. Tsuna entró en el edificio con la usual multitud de trabajadores entrando para su cambio de las 8 am, plegando su paraguas y sacando su ID para escanearlo en la cuadrada, máquina de acero colocada alrededor del vestíbulo. Atravesó el hall hacia los ascensores y se escurrió dentro con un grupo de personas que se dirigían a la planta once. Tsuna trabajaba en la planta doce, así que estaba bastante cerca.

El olor a agua de lluvia y humo de cigarrillos hizo que la nariz de Tsuna le picara un poco mientras él arreglaba su vestimenta ligeramente, mirando los números rojos cambiar sobre la puerta del ascensor. Un hombre se bajó en la planta nueve, y la mayoría de los pasajeros salieron una vez los números cambiaron a un once, y Tsuna salió un momento después, dejando al trabajador de ojos turbios con gafas torcidas y pelo rojo fiera seguir hasta la planta quince.

No había nada en especial en esta planta. No estaba especialmente decorada, ni estaba equipada como un hospital normal estaría. Esta era la zona de enseñanza, no el centro médico. Tsuna caminó hasta el final del hall, desbloqueando la puerta con su ID una vez más, y llegando a dos pasillos separados. El de la izquierda era grande y espacioso con muchas puertas alineadas a lo largo. Enfermeras vestidas en uniformes azules caminaban yendo y viniendo por el pasillo, portafolios en sus manos, ocasionalmente echando un vistazo por las pequeñas ventanas a los ocupantes de las habitaciones. Tsuna giró a la derecha, donde una puerta con la placa _Sala de Profesores _lo saludaba.

La puerta se abrió con otra sacudida de su ID y el aroma del café, ligeras tostadas quemadas y papeles recién impresos flotaron hacia él. Tsuna se deslizó en la sala circular, ligeramente embobado por la luz gris natural de un día lluvioso manando desde las enormes, ventanales que iban del suelo al techo. Agua de lluvia corría por los paneles de cristal, difuminando las luces que venían del tráfico de la mañana. El moreno dejó su paraguas en el estante junto con los demás y se pinzó el pase en su chaqueta. Esto era por razones de seguridad.

"¡Tsuna! ¡Buenas!"

"Hola, Yamamoto," Saludó Tsuna, mirando hacia arriba para sonreír a su colega. Yamamoto Takeshi sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a Tsuna en la espalda, alcanzándole una taza de café.

"¿Cómo estaba el tráfico, fue malo?"

"Como siempre," Tsuna se encogió de hombros. Él tomaba una guagua para ir al trabajo. Sus compañeros de trabajo le habían estado dando la lata para que se comprara un coche desde que tuvo la edad.

"Está bien eso," Meditó Yamamoto, mirando al moreno tomar un buche de su bebida. "Parece como otro monótono, martes húmedo, ¿no? ¿Qué grupo tienes de nuevo?"

"Grupo F," Replicó Tsuna. "¿Tú?"

"Grupo H."

"Ya veo."

"¿Terminaste tus planes de para clases?"

"Por supuesto. Soy el primero en manejarlos en el Departamento de Educación cada semana," Embromó Tsuna, dejando su tasa vacía encima de la mesa.

"Maa, maa, debería aprender de ti," Se rió Yamamoto, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. Antes de que Tsuna pudiera responder, hubo un pitido del gran reloj de la pared.

"Tiempo," uno de los hombres sentados en la mesa habló, y todos los profesores terminaron rápidamente lo que estaban hacienda. Tsuna soltó su mochila y sacó su archivador para la lección del día. Yamamoto le dio un codazo suave cuando una enfermera entraba a la sala, sacando sus llaves y apurándose hacia una gran cabina plateada. La desbloqueó, revelando filas de pistolas alineadas en su interior. Los profesores se acercaron, cogiendo su arma asignada y se la ataron. Yamamoto, con sus brazos largos, cogió la suya y la de Tsuna y le pasó al moreno su correspondiente pistola. Tsuna comprobó las balas, como siempre, y luego enganchó la funda sobre su pecho.

"Hora de trabajar," dijo él, y Yamamoto sonrió.

"Síp. Espero que no tenga que usarla hoy."

"No me digas," murmuró Tsuna, saliendo de la sala del material con el resto de los profesores. Había unos diez profesores en total, que enseñaban una asignatura específica a cada grupo mientras las clases se rotaban cada día. Los fines de semana eran días libres.

Las enfermeras veían como entraban en sus clases, armadas con pistolas y cargando planes para las clases o libros de ejercicios. Ellas, también, tenían armas similares a las de ellos, y continuaban echando vistazos en las clases cada cierto tiempo, aún comprobando a los ocupantes de las clases. Tsuna hizo su ruta hasta el final del pasillo, donde su clase asignada estaba, y puso una mano en la puerta. Se aclaró la garganta, consciente de la enfermera mirándolo, y tiró del pomo.

La clase era como cualquier clase normal, excepto por el exceso de blanco por todas partes. Las paredes eran blancas, las sillas y los escritorios eran blancos. Era como estar dentro de una institución mental estereotípica. Había una gran pizarra blanca montada en la pared, un proyector, un escritorio para el profesor y un carro lleno de libro, por pedido de Tsuna. No había ventanas exceptuando por la pequeña que se localizaba en la puerta, y una vez el moreno había entrado en la clase, escuchó cómo la enfermera la cerraba con llave. Tsuna caminó hasta su escritorio, dejando sus notas en la mesa y sacando un rotulador del cajón para escribir en la pizarra.

"_Buenos días, clase. Por favor vayan a la página dieciséis del libro de referencia y localicen el párrafo cuatro. Quiero un voluntario para empezar a leer en la línea siete__._"

Su propia voz era dura, áspera, y rígida cuando hablaba la lengua nativa de sus estudiantes. Los sonidos eran primitivos, gruesos y estridentes al oído de uno. Era una dificultad lingüística por dominar, por eso era Tsuna el único profesor de lengua de entre los diez. Usualmente habían dobles de todo, como en ciencias, estudios globales y matemáticos, pero su asignatura era realmente única. Tsuna garabateó la primera línea en la pizarra y se giró para mirar a sus estudiantes.

Había cerca de veinticinco de ellos sentados en los sitios, encorvados sobre sus escritorios y libros, observando a su profesor. Los estudiantes eran altos, de miembros largos, y sus caras estaban horriblemente estropeadas. Era como mirar a un cuerpo en putrefacción, aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían vendas en sus caras. Ojos hinchados miraron en desafío a Tsuna, mientras otros miraban hacia otro lado, negando hacer contacto visual. Su ropa de hospital fue una vez de camisas limpias y pantalones, pero algunos ya habían desgarrado el material, y otros habían tirado ropa en la ropa blanca. Dientes rechinando juntos, dedos huesudos arañados en la superficie de los escritorios, y sus pies rechinaban con los grilletes amarrados alrededor de sus tobillos.

No había manos alzadas.

Tsuna cruzó sus brazos y devolvió la mirada a sus estudiantes. Él sabía que lo había escuchado alto y claro; el moreno había aprendido el lenguaje lo suficientemente bien para ser más que completamente fluido en él.

"_¿Nadie_?" preguntó, golpeando su pie."_La de allí. Sentada en el asiento diecisiete. Empieza a leer__._"

Era una mujer, se dio cuenta, la que lo miró. Ella dudó, pero cogió el libro, trazando su dedo sobre la línea. Entornando los ojos a las palabras inglesas, ella abrió su mandíbula hundida, balbuceando, "…Charles…miró a través…de la ventana más allá de la…c—cab—"

"Cabina telefónica," Suministró Tsuna en inglés, y la chica levantó la mirada, confundida. "_Cabina telefónica__,_" probó el moreno de nuevo, repitiéndolo en el lenguaje de la chica. Su cara se iluminó en reconocimiento, y volvió a su libro. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, una libreta de repente voló a través de la clase y se estampó en su cabeza, haciéndola gritar.

Tsuna se giró bruscamente para mirar al culpable, quien era un chico sentado cerca de la fila de delante. Él miró furiosamente a su compañera. "_¿Por qué estás escuchando lo que ese gusano está diciendo? ¡Para de leer esa montaña de mierda__!_"

"Yo_—¡esto es una clase!_" chilló la chica.

"¡Tú_!_" Rugió Tsuna. "_¡Cállate y presta atención__!_"

"_¡No puedes controlarnos__!_" gruñó de vuelta el chico, saltando en sus pies. El resto de la clase gritó cosas también, algunos para Tsuna, otros para su compañero infractor. "¡_No somos tus cachorros! ¡No somos tus experimentos! ¡No necesitamos aprender tu lenguaje! ¡Tenemos nuestro propio orgullo__!_"

"_ .culo__._" Dijo Tsuna, remarcando la palabra sienta y caminando hacia delante.

El chico le escupió. "_¡Muere y púdrete__!_" le gritó, y de repente corrió de sus sitio, acelerando hacia Tsuna.

La clase bramó cuando Tsuna y el estudiante colisionaron, agarrándose fervientemente. Realmente, no importaba que Tsuna fuera unos Buenos sesenta centímetros más pequeño que su oponente o el hecho de que, genéticamente, esta criatura estuviera mejor tonificada y crecida más fuerte que un humano, porque cuando él tomó este trabajo, Tsuna era los suficientemente listo como para saber que era peligroso. Este era el por qué de tener su pistola, y el por qué de que nunca la usara. Torciendo su mano, el moreno le dio un puñetazo al chico en la mandíbula, mandándolo devanado, y girándolo, estampó la cara del transgresor contra el suelo.

"_Esto es una clase__,_" Dijo Tsuna con una fría, calmada voz. "_No interrumpas mis lecciones o dañes a tus compañeros__._"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y la enfermera entró corriendo, seguida por dos guardias muy armados. Ellos empujaron a Tsuna a un lado y agarraron al chico, golpeando y gritando, fuera de clase. Hubo un silencio pesado mientras Tsuna se arreglaba la chaqueta y se frotaba un gigantesco moratón en el antebrazo. Él caminó de vuelta al frente de la clase, cogió sus notas, y les dio la vuelta.

"_Quiero al estudiante del escritorio catorce para que lea el siguiente fragmento. Línea veintitrés. Empieza a leer__._"

Y así, las clases continuaron.

* * *

Tsuna estaba exhausto cuando llegó a casa. Llegaba tarde por el papeleo que necesitaba se arreglado por el incidente en clase, que le causó que perdiera la guagua, y el moreno tuvo que volver caminando. Él vivía a cuarenta y cinco minutos a pie, y para rematar, estaba lloviendo. Llovía hasta medianoche los martes. Esa era la manera en que las cosas iban.

Su casa estaba oscura y, como siempre, vacía de cualquier residente permanente y llena de Travelers. Mientras Tsuna dejaba su paraguas en un lado y se descalzaba, podía ver a una mujer con pelo rosa salir de su armario escobero y pilló el vislumbre de un chico de pelo rojizo desvaneciéndose en su nevera. El moreno soltó un quejido, subiendo lentamente las escaleras mientras se deshacía los botones de su chaqueta. Él soltó la pieza de ropa en la punta arriba de la escalera, tiró su mochila frente a su habitación y se estaba quitando su camiseta para cuando ya había alcanzado su cama. Demasiado perezoso como para quitarse los pantalones o cambiarse al pijama, Tsuna se dejó caer boca abajo en sus sábanas, los pies colgando por el borde de la cama. Su estómago gruñó en protesta –no se había comido el almuerzo tampoco- pero se estaba quedando dormido, pensando en el día. Escaleras abajo, Tsuna podía escuchar la voz de una mujer quejándose en alto sobre sus zapatos y el paraguas tirados por ahí, y por un momento, pensó que sería aquella molestosa mujer que lo había despertado temprano aquella mañana. Afortunadamente, él recordó rápidamente que los Travelers no se mostraban dos veces.

Gracias a Dios por eso.

Tsuna bostezó, acurrucándose encima de su manta, rumbo al sueño mientras la lluvia golpeaba sus ventanas. Mientras la noche progresaba, dos Travelers más aparecieron, saliendo de debajo del lavamanos de su baño y saliendo rápidamente del gran horno de debajo de la cocina, pero Tsuna no se despertó.

Cuando la puerta al archivador en su oficina se abrió, y la puerta de su estudio crujió suavemente, Tsuna solo se giró, suspirando en su sueño.

Ligeros pasos indicaban que alguien estaba entrando en su habitación. Silueta contra la luz entrando de la farola de la calle, un alto, hombre pelinegro se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama, mirando al moreno dormir. Una mano salió para quitar los mechones de pelo de Tsuna, y el joven tembló, frotando su antebrazo herido inconscientemente. Los ojos del pelinegro siguieron el movimiento, y por un segundo, quiso tocar el brazo herido del castaño.

Pero entonces, como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor, el Traveler retractó su mano y se levantó. Lanzando una última mirada a Tsuna, el hombre se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio silenciosamente tras de sí.

* * *

_Capítulo 2 Fin_

Gracias por leer~

-BlackStar


	3. Chapter 3

Autora Original: BlackStar42Roses

Título Original: The House of Many Whims

Traductora: Eli and Onee-chan (Onee-chan en realidad)

La Casa de las Extravagancias

**YO: **Bueno, tercer capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a los que comentaron y espero que sigan la historia hasta su conclusión con entusiasmo. ¡ADELANTE CON EL CAPÍTULO! =D

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc…) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA:** Saben, es justo ahora que me doy cuenta de que coloqué una "escuela" dentro de un hospital. Creo que la razón para eso será explicada en los siguientes capítulos, ha ha ^^"

¡Y gracias a todo el que comentó! Disfruté leyendo sus respuestas, corazón~

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cualquier similitud a eventos o personajes vivos o muertos es enteramente coincidencia.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 3

El resto de la semana se mantuvo en un frenético desastre. En contra de las creencias populares, incidentes donde un estudiante y un profesor se veían envueltos en casi peleas de puñetazos no era común. Al contrario, ese tipo de cosas raramente sucedían. Tsuna y los demás profesores habían sido entrenados para usar sus armas cuando fuera posible una situación peligrosa, pero Tsuna nunca había tocado su pistola. Incluso cuando era atacado por un ser mucho más fuerte que él, nunca se volcaría en su arma. Sus colegas seguramente lo llamarían estúpido o blandengue, pero en la opinión de Tsuna, una persona que _había _utilizado su pistola y matado a un estudiante no tenía derecho a cuestionar su decisión de no usar un arma.

Él sabía por experiencia que todos sus compañeros habían matado al menos a un pupilo antes. Incluso Yamamoto, quien era probablemente la única persona que él consideraba un amigo en su trabajo.

Tsuna no escuchó más del estudiante después de que se lo llevaran, y para el miércoles, la clase ya había rotado, dejándole con el Grupo G. Las lecciones continuaron, los papeles fueron clasificados, y las asignaciones fueron entregadas. Tsuna se mantuvo despierto hasta tarde la noche del jueves, mirando la nieve caer mientras empezaba a escribir sus planes para las lecciones de la próxima semana. El Departamento de Educación siempre necesitaba saber qué estaban planeando hacer con dos días de antelación. Decían que era por precaución, aunque Tsuna no podía ver qué era tan peligroso en darles un periodo libre a sus estudiantes para estudiar o coger el ritmo de enseñanza. Obviamente nunca vociferó nada de esto; le gustaba su trabajo, incluso si no lo parecía. Él nunca fue innecesariamente violento con sus estudiantes, y algunos de los seres que enseñaba incluso expresaban formas leves de disfrute en cuanto a su clase. Eso nunca pasaba con ninguno de los otros profesores.

Desafortunadamente, si Tsuna había pensado que su fin de semana sería relajado, se daría cuenta despertándose una forma violenta. Literalmente.

A las 7:32 am en la típica mañana de un sábado, Tsuna se despertó por la alarma a todo volumen del detector de humos. Fue sacudido hasta despertarse con sorpresa, mirando hacia el techo, incapaz de comprender la situación momentáneamente. Cuando volvió en sus sentidos, soltó un buen grito, saltó de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo, evitando de milagro estamparse contra un vistoso hombre con pelo verde neón y una bufanda rosa brillante que justo había salido del baño. El humo venía de su cocina, y Tsuna se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a un niño pequeño vestido con un traje de vaca atrapado en la esquina entre el horno y la nevera, gritando y llorando a la vista de una pila de papeles quemándose en el suelo. Para el terror parcial de Tsuna, él se dio cuenta de que esas hojas eran sus planes para las clases.

El fuego no era muy grande, pero estaba creciendo por segundos. Las llamas saltaban y su paño de cocina colgado del muro estaba empezando a arder. Tsuna miró impotente a su alrededor. Él estaba atascado desde el fregadero y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el extintor. No quería que el niño muriera quemado o que su casa se quemara, por eso, no tenía elección. Girando sobre sí mismo y corriendo al armario más cercano en el pasillo, Tsuna extrajo su más gruesa, voluminosa anorak. Se la puso encima y volvió corriendo a la cocina. Tragando, y sabiendo que esto probablemente sería la cosa más estúpida que había hecho jamás en su vida, Tsuna corrió a través de las llamas.

Primero, se dio cuenta de que estaba descalzo. Segundo, era _doloroso. _El niño estaba temblando como una hoja cuando Tsuna colapsó sobre sus rodillas, agarrándose sus pies en agonía. Le tomó un segundo o dos recuperarse levemente, y una vez hecho, Tsuna avanzó vacilante hacia el chiquillo.

"Hey, niño, ven," dijo lo más suave que pudo a la vez que sentía como si sus pies se le fueran a caer. "Te sacaré."

El niño tembló, pero tomó la mano de Tsuna, permitiendo al moreno cogerlo y arroparlo dentro de su chaqueta. Tsuna se dio la vuelta y miró a las llamas, que estaban empezando a ser bastante altas. ¿Tenía que volver a pasar por eso?

"Maldita sea," gruñó Tsuna mientras se agarraba la cabeza y saltaba la pila de papeles ardientes una vez más. Sus pies gritaron de dolor cuando aterrizó en las baldosas frías, dejando caer al niño al suelo mientras él tropezaba y caía con la cara en el suelo.

"S-señor," sollozó el niño, sacudiéndolo. "¡Señor! ¡E-el fuego está a-acercándose m-mucho!"

La respuesta inteligente de Tsuna fue gruñir y tocarse sus piernas, dándose cuenta de que su pijama estaba chamuscado y se estaban formando ampollas por toda la zona.

"¡Señor!" gritó el niño, ahora golpeando la espalda de Tsuna.

Una sombra de repente se cernió sobre ellos, y el niño chilló de terror, solo para ser cogido y lanzado al salón, donde se sentó, llorando más fuerte que nunca. Tsuna gruñó, maldiciendo su propia estupidez cuando el recién llegado apareció de Nuevo y agarró su hombro.

"¿Qu—?" Tartamudeó Tsuna, y luego él, también, soltó un grito afeminado cuando fue levantado, estilo novia, en los brazos de—

¿Qué.demonios?

¡Era el azabache que había aparecido en su casa la semana pasada!

La mandíbula de Tsuna se abrió mientras observaba a su 'salvador', chisporroteando en confusión. "Tú—pero cómo—"

El hombre pelinegro solo lo miró, cargó a Tsuna hasta su salón, y lo soltó en el sofá, haciendo al moreno gañir. El hombre se desvaneció en la cocina, y Tsuna luchó para levantarse todo lo rápido que pudo. Miró en el momento justo para ver al hombre brincar elegantemente el fuego, tirar del armario bajo el fregadero y coger el pan frito de la cocina. Antes de que Tsuna pudiera pararlo—o incluso hacer un sonido, por el momento—el azabache levantó el pan y lo tiró rompiendo las tuberías.

Agua explotó de la cañería, apagando las llamas con una mini ola que se esparció del suelo de su cocina al pasillo y al salón. Tsuna se agachó y asió al niño petrificado fuera del camino mientras el hombre miraba impasible la sala que ahora estaba siendo inundada y al fuego que estaba desapareciendo. Caminando por el continuo flujo de agua, el azabache salpicó agua en el camino para desbloquear la puerta del patio y drenó el agua fuera de la casa.

Tsuna miró el agua filtrarse en su patio trasero, pensando si el exceso de H2O atrofiaría el crecimiento de las malas hierbas. El hombre chapoteó en su camino de vuelta, mirando hacia la tubería con un aire de desinterés. Entró y un momento más tarde, el chorro de agua lentamente se redujo hasta que no había más de un hilito. Tsuna miró cómo el pelinegro se arreglaba, quitando el agua de sus mangas.

"Umm…gracias," dijo Tsuna, indeciso en qué decir.

El hombre se giró para mirarlo, como si fuera culpa de Tsuna de que hubiera habido un fuego. Tsuna devolvió la Mirada, sin querer decir nada, porque el individuo era simplemente aterrador. Sin embargo, se estaba muriendo por preguntar por qué demonios había vuelto el pelinegro. ¿No era que los Travelers solo venían una vez?

"¿Q-quieres una toalla?" preguntó Tsuna, levantándose, solo para sisear en dolor y caer de nuevo en el sofá. Se había olvidado de sus pies, tan típico de él. El moreno dobló sus piernas, contrayéndose de dolor al ver las ampollas formadas en sus pies. Aquello había sido verdadera estupidez.

"¿E-está bien, señor?" el niño del traje de vaca preguntó tímidamente.

"Estoy bien," dijo Tsuna amablemente. "¿Cómo acabaste en ese fuego?"

El niño retorció sus pulgares, limpiándose la nariz ruidosamente. "U-un hombre fumando un cigarrillo estaba entrando. Tiró la colilla y cayó en el suelo. Cuando se dio golpeó con la mesa, los papeles se cayeron. Y-yo quería mirar el fuego quemando el papel. ¡Pero entonces prendió demasiado, y me asusté! ¡F-fue tan e-espantoso! ¡Uwahhh!"

"Vale, vale," dijo Tsuna de prisa, agarrando rápidamente al niño casi en un abrazo. "Está bien ahora, el, uh, ¡hombre bueno de ahí apagó el fuego!"

El niño observe a donde estaba el azabache en la cocina, mangas húmedas, pantalones empapados, ojos de un mecánico pozo de ira, y en seguida estalló en un lío de terribles llantos. Tsuna estaba pegado inmediatamente a un niño con un montón de gritos, lloros, vestido en un traje de vaca. Miró sin poder hacer nada al hombre enfadado, pero el otro no ofreció otra ayuda más que sacar su pierna y pegarle a la puerta del armario para cerrarlo, parando efectivamente el pequeño reguero de agua que salía de él. La alacena seguramente iba a inundarse, anotó Tsuna mentalmente.

Cuando el pelinegro salió al pasillo, en un claro intento de irse, Tsuna no pudo evitar llamarlo, "¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste en mi casa dos veces?"

El hombre se paró por un momento para dar a Tsuna la única mirada más terrorífica que jamás había recibido en su vida, pero cuando habló, su voz era baja y suave, incluso si el tono era un poco brusco. O quizás era solo la imaginación de Tsuna, puesto que el niño en su regazo empezó a llorar aún más fuerte.

"Hibari. Y no lo sé."

Con esas palabras, 'Hibari' desapareció de la vista de Tsuna.

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir, que tu cocina se quemó?"

"Está bien, Yamamoto, de verdad, el pánico ya acabó," gritó Tsuna a su amigo, pegándose el móvil en su oreja a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo del baño del Segundo piso, aplicando crema en las plantas de sus pies. "Solo fue un problema con mi horno, nada grande. Aunque mis pies se quemaron, así que no seré capaz de levantarme apropiadamente por un tiempo."

"¿Cómo se quemaron tus pies?" Yamamoto preguntó incrédulo.

"Umm…Se me cayó el pan al suelo y lo pisé. No mucho, aunque, ya le he aplicado la crema."

"Eso suena serio, Tsuna," Dijo Yamamoto, preocupación en su voz. "¿Debería ir para llevarte al hospital?"

"Yamamoto, trabajo en un hospital," Dijo Tsuna secamente. "No quiero ir allí un fin de semana, incluso se me caen los pies."

"Maa, maa… ¡eso no suena bien! ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayude?"

"Estoy bien. Incluso he llamado para un día o dos de vacaciones, así que encontrarán un sustituto por ahora. Una vez que pueda levantarme volveré al trabajo."

"Asegúrate de que estás lo suficientemente bien como para trabajar," Dijo Yamamoto severamente, casi haciendo reír a Tsuna. El hombre raramente estaba tan serio. "Si no puedes levantarte, odiaría que los estudiantes te atacaran. No queremos una repetición del Martes."

"El Martes raramente pasa como es," respondió Tsuna con un giro de sus ojos. "Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ellos no son malos seres, Yamamoto. Tu y todos los demás, llamándolos _monstruos _y _demonios, _tsk."

"Yo no los llamo así," protestó Yamamoto. "Pero la razón por la que están siendo instituidos en el hospital es para que no sean una amenaza para nosotros, ¿verdad? Sabes que ellos no son normales."

"¿Qué es normal?" Murmuró Tsuna, pensando en los Travelers y en Hibari mientras enroscaba de Nuevo la taba de la crema.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada," Dijo Tsuna despreocupadamente. "Bueno, no te entretendré en tu fin de semana. Deberías hacer algunos planes. Ya sabes cómo odia el Departamento cuando los profesores entregan tardes los horarios."

"Aw, hombre," Gimoteó Yamamoto, haciendo reír a Tsuna. "Es fácil para ti decirlo, no tienes que hacer planes. ¡Además, nunca te retrasas! ¡No sabes lo terroríficos que pueden ser esos tíos!"

"Entonces deberías tomarte más en serio tu trabajo," Replicó Tsuna, luchando para disimular su risa. "Política es una asignatura importante, sabes."

"Ha ha, muy gracioso," Gruñó Yamamoto. "Bueno, ya hablaremos más tarde. ¡Cuídate, Tsuna! ¡Vigila tus pasos!"

"Hey, eso fue un mal juego de palabras," Tsuna hizo un puchero, hacienda reír a Yamamoto de vuelta. "Adiós, Yamamoto."

"¡Chao!"

El tono de llamada sonó en sus oídos a la vez que Tsuna golpeó su pantalla táctil para terminar la llamada. Recostándose en la pared del baño, el Moreno miró hacia el techo desde su sitio en el suelo, un millón y una cosas girando en su cabeza.

Él nunca le había dicho a Yamamoto o a sus compañeros de trabajo sobre los Travelers de su casa. ¿Consideraría su amigo a eso como normal? Luego estaba el asunto de Hibari también. ¿Cómo hizo el hombre para aparecer dos veces en su casa? ¿Era eso posible?

Hubo un traqueteo tras el cual se abrió la puerta de la ducha, y un hombre rubio vestido en ropas de mecánico salió de la tina, un dulce asomando en su boca. Él miró hacia Tsuna sentado en el suelo, en su mundo.

"¿Estás bien ahí abajo?"

Tsuna pestañeó, sacándose a sí mismo de sus pensamientos a la vez que miraba al nuevo Traveler.

"Nunca había estado mejor."

* * *

_Capítulo 3 Fin_

Gracias por leer :'D

-BlackStar


	4. Chapter 4

Autora Original: BlackStar42Roses

Título Original: The House of Many Whims

Traductora: Eli and Onee-chan (Onee-chan en realidad)

La Casa de las Extravagancias

**YO: **Bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo. Me alegro de que les guste esta historia y gracias por haber comentado =^D

Siento el pequeño retraso una vez más, sin embargo, **_A PARTIR DE AHORA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES PUEDE QUE SEAN MÁS IRREGULARES. AUNQUE INTENTARÉ QUE SIGAN SIENDO SEMANALES, PUEDE QUE UNA SEMANA ACTUALICE 3 VECES Ó ME PASE DOS SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR._**

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc…) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA:** Ustedes chicos son Buenos en adivinar personajes :'D Si están interesados, creé los nombres de los reality/televisión shows en este capítulo~ ¡veamos si pueden adivinarlos! Y muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios o pusieron la historia en favoritos. Espero que continúe gustándoles el resto de la historia ^^

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cualquier similitud en eventos o personajes vivos o muertos son totalmente una coincidencia.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 4

El nombre del niño del traje de vaca, resulta ser, Lambo. Lambo tiene cinco años, pelo afro, le gustan los dulces y el pastel de chocolate y sus pulmones tienen la capacidad de una prima donna. Tsuna decidió muy rápido que necesitaría salir y comprar un enorme repertorio de caramelos sabor a uva, porque esa es la única cosa que callaría al niño una vez que empezara a llorar. También, aprendió que iba a estar atrapado con este Traveler por un largo tiempo puesto que Lambo no sabía por qué salida había intentado ir.

Las cosas se estaban volviendo más y más raras cada día.

Tenía cerca de una semana libre, así que Tsuna decidió exprimir sus repentinas vacaciones hasta valer la pena. Durmió todo lo que pudo el próximo Lunes, que fue hasta pasado el mediodía, se arrastró por las escales abajo hasta su arruinada cocina y se preparó un bol de cereales antes de tirarse en el sofá de su sala de estar. El resto del día lo pasó viendo todos los reality shows que le había oído hablar a sus compañeros de trabajo (aunque sobre todo a las enfermeras). Tsuna fácilmente decidió que _Mafia Land_ y _Generation Primo _se merecían ser vistos una segunda vez, _Rainbow Babies_ le hicieron sentir estúpido por el hecho de que unos locos bebés en el show tenían un CI más alto que el que él tenía, y _Home Tutor_ le asustó demasiado. _Independent Hit Squad_ era graciosa, pero si tenía que ver al protagonista tirar otro vaso de vino a la cabeza de su subordinado de nuevo, Tsuna iba a tirar el control remoto a la pantalla.

El Martes llovió por acostumbrado, así que Tsuna se sentó en la cocina con Lambo e hizo dos tartas, cuatro docenas galletas horneadas con pepitas de chocolate y una gigantesca tartaleta de limón. La tartaleta se la dio a una dulce chica joven con un parcho en el ojo que iba a visitar a su hermano. Quien estaba en prisión. Alentador.

Para el Miércoles, la novedad se estaba pasando, así que Tsuna se levantó a su hora, cambió sus vendas, aplicó más crema, y se acurrucó en su sofá con Lambo de nuevo, arreglando sus planificaciones mientras el niño pasaba de canal en canal sin prestar atención, mirando cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante. Yamamoto llamaba a menudo después de las cinco de la tarde para ver cómo estaba Tsuna y para contarle los sucesos del día (el sustituto de sus clases de inglés era un hombre viejo en sus ochenta que sabía kickboxing, judo y karate. Tsuna se preguntaba si era su viejo _sensei_). Nada interesante había pasado desde que había estado de baja, así que sus conversaciones se derivaban desde deportes hasta EL seguimiento de las cosas de su primer ministro o por qué el reloj de la cafetería en el salón estaba siempre quieto en las 2:56 pm. Era genial hablar con Yamamoto, puerto que Tsuna no tenía muchos amigos. Era un hecho extraño considerando cuanta gente atravesaba su casa cada día; había probablemente más de cincuenta Travelers atravesando su casa diariamente.

El Jueves por la noche, Tsuna decidió que estaba suficientemente bien como para caminar en vez de arrastrarse por el suelo y bajar las escaleras con el culo todo el tiempo, así que después de tomar cuidadosos pasos de bebé por el hall, se puso su chaqueta (una diferente, puesto que su antiguo anorak había sido tirado), botas cómodas y decidió dar un paseo fuera en la nieve.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenido tiempo para sí mismo. Tsuna deambuló por la manzana, mirando los esponjosos copos blancos caer silenciosamente en las calles. Su vecindario era bastante pequeño y tranquilo, así que las carreteras estaban siendo rápidamente cubiertas por la nieve. Era en días como estos los que le hacían preguntarse el funcionamiento del universo.

¿Por qué, de todos los lugares, había sido su casa la Estación 27? ¿Había más estaciones? ¿A dónde iba toda esa gente? Inevitablemente, Tsuna pensó en Hibari, el hombre que lo había salvado. ¿Volvería a verlo? Por extraño que parezca, Tsuna esperaba que sí. Habían tantas cosas que se había dado cuenta que no sabía. Él estaba tan preocupado con sus pensamientos que accidentalmente se chocó con un hombre que estaba en la esquina de la calle, de pie al lado de la farola.

"¡Whoa—lo siento!" Balbuceó Tsuna, mirando al chico, que estaba abrigado con una capa muy larga, una bufanda naranja descolorido y plateado estropeada y que tenía una lata oxidada a sus pies. El moreno frunció las cejas. ¿Era ese hombre un sin techo?

"No te preocupes," replicó el otro, quitándose la capucha para revelar una cara atractiva, ojos azul cielo y una agradable sonrisa. Tenía una ola de pelo rubio alborotado que era similar al de Tsuna. "¿Te gustaría donar a la Fundación _Salva los Raíles_?"

La vieja lata oxidada fue recogida y extendida a Tsuna, una hendidura áspera perforaba en la parte superior. Cuando el hombre sacudió la lata, traqueteó con el sonido de varias monedas pequeñas.

"Umm…" Miró Tsuna, hundiendo sus manos al azar por todos los bolsillos de su abrigo. No había utilizado este anorak por un largo tiempo, y todo lo que pudo encontrar fueron un par de billetes viejos de guagua, sus auriculares perdidos y cinco centavos que habían sido probablemente la vuelta de alguna compra.

"Toma," Dijo Tsuna, soltando la moneda dentro. "Siento que no sea mucho." Realmente lo sentía, porque su madre solía ser voluntaria en obras de caridad y a veces llevaba al pequeño Tsuna también cuando iban fuera a recaudar donaciones. Entristecía al moreno el ver gente apurándose, sin preocuparse por compartir un segundo o dos para _Cumplir un Deseo _o _¡Dar una Casa a los Pandas!_ Sin embargo, el moreno le sonrió aún más, sacudiendo la lata para que las monedas sonaran todavía más fuerte.

"No te preocupes. Incluso si es muy poco, hizo una diferencia. Gracias, hombre."

"Err…de nada," Dijo Tsuna, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta, y continuo con su camino por la calle a casa, tarareando una cancioncilla desentonada para sí mismo. Se le ocurrió que quizás el chico _era_ un sin techo, pero daba igual. Cinco centavos no dañarían.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa de su necesitado paseo para estirar las piernas, Tsuna recibió otra sorpresa. Hibari estaba sentado en la mesa de su cocina, comiendo galletas de un Tupperware, mirando a la pared. La mandíbula de Tsuna se desencajó, mirando al hombre. ¿Era verdad?

Hibari se giró cuando vio a Tsuna, lanzando dagas al moreno. No dijo ni hizo nada excepto quitarse algunas migajas de la cara y contemplar mucho más ceñudo. Le tomó a Tsuna un segundo o dos para reunir sus nervios y aclararse la garganta de prisa.

"Umm…hola. Hibari, ¿verdad?"

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, apartó la mirada, y gruñó. Tsuna tomó aquello como un sí.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

No hubo respuesta. Dubitativamente, Tsuna se deslizó hasta el sitio opuesto al hombre, cogiendo una galleta del embase de plástico, masticando. Hibari lo observó comiendo, y cuando Tsuna terminó, simplemente dijo en su grave, ruidosa voz, "¿Cómo están tus pies?"

"¿Mis pies?" Preguntó Tsuna, sorprendido. "Oh, están mejor. Salí a dar una vuelta, están casi curados del todo. Gracias por preguntar."

"Hn," Rezongó Hibari, sacando una servilleta del puñado que había encima de la mesa y limpió sus manos. Se levantó, escuálido y elegante, y caminó hacia la negra raya en el suelo de la cocina de Tsuna para tirar la basura. Tsuna vio a su invitado, curioso. Todo sobre Hibari parecía irradiar madurez, dignidad y misterio, y esto hacía que Tsuna quisiera saber más sobre el hombre.

"El niño está dormido," Dijo Hibari inesperadamente, girándose para inclinarse contra la mesa para mirar al moreno. "Él está babeando sobre tus papeles en el sofá."

"¿Mis papeles? En mi sofá—¡aw, mierda, mis planificaciones para las clases!" Gritó Tsuna, tropezando con sus propios papeles al luchar por correr al salón. Efectivamente, Lambo estaba hecho una bola sobre sus notas, un charco de saliva reuniéndose en sus procedimientos rescritos. Tsuna estaba ahora bastante convencido de que el Destino estaba saboteando su trabajo o algo.

"Bueno, no hay punto en mover a Lambo ahora," Suspiró Tsuna, frotando una mano en su cabello. "Se despertará a la mínima cosa, y es casi imposible para él volver a dormirse." Alcanzando la manta que permanecía en el suelo, Tsuna sacudió el polvo del objeto y cubrió al durmiente niño con ella, arropándolo con ella. Hibari apareció en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Tsuna trabajar.

El moreno se viró a mirarlo, y así comenzó otro momento de miradas. A Hibari realmente no le gustaba hablar, ¿cierto? "Así que…¿cómo conseguiste volver?" Preguntó Tsuna, dando golpecitos con su pie calzado en el suelo. Él nunca había conseguido estar tanto tiempo con un Traveler. Hibari apartó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo sé. Salgo, y entonces, llego otra vez."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Tsuna, la curiosidad chispeando. Hibari se encogió de hombros.

"Las estaciones. Cuando dejo la Estación 27, llego a la Estación 28."

"¿Cuántas estaciones hay?" Preguntó Tsuna, ojos bien abiertos. "¿Es como, una parada de trenes?"

Hibari se veía confuso, cejas arrugándose juntas. Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho; haciendo que el largo abrigo que estaba llevando ese día se arrugara en los codos. "¿Qué parada de trenes? No hay trenes."

"Oh," Tsuna pestañeó, retorciendo sus pulgares. "Entonces…¿por qué vas a través de mi casa?"

"Porque ahí es donde necesitamos ir," Respondió Hibari, viéndose molesto. "Si necesitamos ir a algún lugar, iremos a través de la estación correcta."

"Nunca he visto un Traveler dos veces antes," Tsuna insistió. "¿Cómo encuentras siempre una forma de volver?"

Hibari no se movió. Por primera vez desde que llegó, hizo contacto visual con Tsuna. Era como mirar en un cielo nocturno sin estrellas. Finalmente, dijo, "El Conductor reorganiza las líneas. Cada vez que vamos a través de una estación, cambia nuestra localización. De esta forma, él es el único que sigue mandándome de vuelta aquí, herbívoro."

"¿El Conductor? ¿Quién es ese?" esta era la conversación más larga que había tenido jamás con un Traveler. Tsuna estaba sintiendo como si hubiera conseguido alcanzar algo.

"No lo sé," Estalló Hibari, viéndose enojado. "¿Quién es Dios?"

"¿Qu—?" Tartamudeó Tsuna, desconcertado. "N-no lo sé—"

"Exactamente," Replicó Hibari. "Nadie lo sabe, herbívoro. El Conductor está siempre ahí. El día en que él pare de cambiar las líneas para nosotros, las Estaciones dejaran de existir."

"¿Dejar de existir? Pero cómo—"

"¿Por qué estás preguntándome tantas cosas?" Gruñó Hibari, su mano alargándose para agarrar a Tsuna por el cuello, tirando del moreno. Tsuna chilló al perder su balance levemente, salvándose de caer solo por estar agarrado del brazo de Hibari.

"¡Yo solo quería saber cómo funcionaba todo! ¡Mi casa ha sido la Estación 27 durante años, y nunca he sabido por qué! ¡Gente entra y sale de mi casa, difícilmente tengo momentos de privacidad, y no tengo ni idea de donde viene ninguno de ustedes!"

Hibari se veía sorprendido al arranque de Tsuna. Liberó el cuello del moreno, dejando a Tsuna oscilar en sus pies y mirar firmemente al más alto. Luego, Hibari frunció sus labios y preguntó, "¿No compruebas para ver de dónde venimos?"

"Lo he intentado," Dijo Tsuna, haciendo un pequeño mohín. "No puedo salir entre las estaciones, y tampoco veo cómo salís."

Hibari jadeó. "Por supuesto que no. No eres un Traveler. Si no tienes un pasaje, no puedes atravesar las estaciones."

"¿Qué es un pasaje?" Preguntó Tsuna, ojos muy abiertos otra vez. Hibari lo miró como si hubiera preguntado qué era respirar.

"Un pasaje está aquí," replicó, tocando su pecho, en el lado izquierdo.

"Pero ese es tu corazón," Dijo Tsuna, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Exactamente."

"Tengo un corazón," Protestó Tsuna. ¿Qué tipo de conversación era esta?

"Escucha, herbívoro," Gruñó Hibari, agarrando la muñeca de Tsuna y plantando la mano del moreno contra su propio pecho. Tsuna se sonrojó sin pensarlo, dedos doblándose cuando él sintió el constante _thump, thump, thump_ del corazón de Hibari. "Hay una diferencia entre tener un corazón, y _tener _un corazón. Cierto, todo el mundo tiene un órgano que late y bombea sangre y hace esa mierda en tu pecho, ¿pero es eso realmente lo mismo?"

Se le veía realmente serio cuando dijo esto, así que Tsuna inmediatamente desechó el hecho de que Hibari le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero no lo entendía. Él obviamente tenía un corazón; ¡si no lo tuviera, no podría vivir!

"T-todo el mundo tiene un corazón," Dijo Tsuna dubitativamente. "¿No es lo normal—?"

Hibari inmediatamente soltó la muñeca de Tsuna, dejando caer su mano lejos de él con una fría mirada en su cara.

"No lo pillas, herbívoro." Declaró Hibari simplemente. "Por eso no puedes ir a través de las estaciones."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Titubeó Tsuna. Hibari se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar por el hall hacia el armario escobero cerca de su puerta principal. "¡Espera!" Gritó Tsuna, corriendo detrás del pelinegro. "¡No dejes las frases sin terminar! ¡Explícalo!"

Hibari expuso un totalmente innecesario giro de ojos que fue acompañado por una sonrisa satisfecha, y se desvaneció por la sala de almacenamiento. La puerta golpeó al cerrarse, y Tsuna llegó un segundo después, torciendo fuertemente hasta abrirla, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue su escoba y fregona y los detergentes de limpieza apilados en el apretado espacio. Casi gritando de frustración, el moreno cerró de golpe la puerta y le pegó.

Un segundo después, él estaba dando vueltas en el suelo, agarrándose la pierna y maldiciendo a Hibari y su estupidez y su aún adoloridos, pies llenos de ampollas.

De todas las cosas del mundo, Tsuna _odiaba _a la gente que hablaba en acertijos.

* * *

_Capítulo 4 Fin_

¡Gracias por leer!

-BlackStar


	5. Chapter 5

Autora Original: BlackStar42Roses

Título Original: The House of Many Whims

Traductora: Eli and Onee-chan (Onee-chan en realidad)

La Casa de las Extravagancias

**YO: **Bueno, nuevo capítulo a tiempo. El lunes por fin subiré el siguiente de la otra traducción, para aquellos que estén interesados. Gracias por leer y sobre todo por las reviews. ¡Disfruten!

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc…) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA: **Estamos ya en el Capítulo 5, whaaa~ Gracias a todos por leer :3 Espero que lo disfruten xD

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cualquier similitud en eventos o personajes vivos o muertos son totalmente una coincidencia.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 5

El lunes rondaba cerca, y fue el domingo por la noche cuando Tsuna se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar a un niño de cinco años en casa desatendido. Primero, era una cosa estúpida, segundo, era una cosa estúpida, y tercero, Lambo podría hacerse daño o cargarse algo por accidente. Así que Tsuna se había tragado su inexistente dignidad y manoseó su agenda de teléfonos, buscando guarderías de día y clínicas de cuidadores. Trece llamadas telefónicas después, había logrado engancharse a él y a Lambo en los servicios de una mujer llamada I-pin. La guardería era una casa, así que Tsuna arrastró al medio dormido Lambo fuera de la cama una hora más temprano de lo normal para poder coger el autobús hasta la casa de la mujer y soltar al baboso en sus brazos.

I-pin era china, una cabeza más baja que Tsuna, y sonreía mucho. Ella le dijo que su hermano mayor ayudaba mucho también, pero Tsuna no consiguió ver quién era él. Había, de todas formas, muchísimos pequeñajos jugando en el salón, pintando en la cocina y comiendo en el comedor. Un grupo estaba durmiendo bajo la ventana, y Tsuna tuvo el presentimiento de que Lambo se adaptaría genial allí.

"Lo recogeré a las cinco y media entonces," dijo Tsuna, mirando su reloj. "Gracias de nuevo."

"Sin problemas," Respondió I-pin suavemente, mostrándole la puerta. "Tengo muchísimos padres solteros trayendo a sus niños aquí. Cuidaré bien de tu hijo."

Tsuna la miró, hizo una mueca, y le dio a la mujer una sonrisa muy forzada antes de salir de su casa.

Era esa la razón por la cual él no quería buscar una guardería para Lambo. ¿_Parecía _él suficientemente mayor como para tener un hijo?

Llegó al trabajo a tiempo gracias a Dios, debido a la infame hora a la que se había arrastrado de la cama, y fue inmediatamente emboscado por Yamamoto el instante en que ingresó por la puerta a la sala del personal.

"¡Tsuna! ¡Estás de vuelta! ¿Cómo estás, compañero?"

"Bien, Yamamoto," Replicó Tsuna con cansancio, quitándose el pesado brazo de su amigo fácilmente de su hombro. "Acabo de volver al trabajo."

"Ha pasado una semana," Se quejó el otro, insistiendo hasta coger la mochila de Tsuna por él. "Fue aburrido estar sin ti alrededor."

"No hago mucho aquí," Dijo Tsuna, frunciendo el ceño al colgar su abrigo. "Solo nos vemos por las mañanas, a la hora de comer, y después de clases de todas formas. No hay mucho que perderse."

"¡Suertudo bastardo que cogió unas vacaciones!" uno de sus compañeros de trabajo rió, dando palmaditas en la espalda de Tsuna. "Te perdiste mucho."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Tsuna, sin escuchar realmente.

"¡Dios, sí!" El hombre rió alegre, vertiéndose café en una taza. "Ishida se casa en un mes, él tiene tu invitación. El viejo que te sustituyó era realmente guay. ¡Y Yamamoto se cargó uno de esos demonios, verdad, Yamamoto!"

Tsuna se congeló. Casi pudo sentir a su amigo tensándose tras él.

"Tsuna," Dijo Yamamoto, su levemente forzada. "Yo no—"

"¡Aw, no seas tímido, tío!" su colega sonrió, dando codazos al más alto mientras la enfermera entraba para dejarles coger sus armas. "Justo en la cabeza además, ¿cierto? Él es un asesino nato, ¡ya te digo!"

Los otros hombres en la sala rieron, interesados, y comenzaron a hablar mientras se acercaban al armario. Tsuna se quedó donde estaba, mirando a través de la gigantesca ventana. El sol se colaba por el cristal ahora, pero la calidez no le llegaba. De alguna manera, no quería mirar a Yamamoto.

"Tsuna—"

El moreno cogió su mochila y se alejó, forzándose entre el gentío y asió su pistola. Sin molestarse en amarrársela, pasó de lado a Yamamoto, ignorando cómo su amigo decía su nombre de nuevo, y huyó al pasillo. La caminata hasta su clase le pareció más larga de lo normal. La mente de Tsuna se tambaleaba con la información presentada. Él sabía que los otros no compartían sus sentimientos, pero el hecho de que uno de sus estudiantes fuera _asesinado _en este edificio no era algo por lo que reírse. O regodearse. O que fuera tratado como una hazaña.

Matar no era un cumplido. No lo era. Humano o no, nadie se merecía morir como…así. No tenía sentido.

"Perdone, señor," le dijo la enfermera de repente, agarrando el brazo de Tsuna mientras caminaba hacia su clase. "Su pistola no está en la posición estándar."

El moreno observó el arma que estaba actualmente colgando de sus manos por la correa de la funda. Entonces fue visitado por el repentino impulso de arrojarla lo más lejos que pudiera.

"No quiero llevarla."

"Señor," Dijo la enfermera severamente. "Es el protocolo—"

"No. Voy. A. Llevar esto." Dijo Tsuna, girándose para observarla con una mirada fría en su rostro. La enfermera retrocedió, sorprendida, y el moreno tiró de su brazo para soltarse de su agarre y abrió la puerta de su clase, cerrándola de golpe al caminar en frente de la clase. Cuando miró a su lado, pudo ver a la enfermera mirando intensamente a través de la ventana, un enorme fruncimiento en su cara, y desapareció por el pasillo.

Probablemente yendo a por un guardia. O a denunciarlo.

Lo que fuera.

Tsuna se giró para mirar su clase, ninguno parecía particularmente sorprendido de verle. Había un escritorio vacío en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que esta era la clase dónde había luchado con el estudiante hacía una semana. Se sentía tan lejano ya.

Se desplazó, y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba agarrando su pistola.

Tsuna miró hacia abajo. Pesaba como un ladrillo.

No estaba seguro de qué es lo que le había hecho hacer aquello, pero delante de todos los ojos de sus pupilos, el moreno abrió la pistola, quitó las balas, y tiró su arma en el interior del cajón de su escritorio. El fuerte traqueteo de metal contra metal hizo eco en la silenciosa clase.

Tsuna se enderezó y se arregló la corbata, aclarando su garganta un poco. Nadie movió un músculo.

"_Buenos días clase. Por favor, abran sus libros de ejercicios. Miraremos el trabajo que hicieron en mi ausencia__._"

* * *

Acabó saliendo tarde del trabajo por culpa de la audiencia disciplinaria que fue obligado a tragarse durante dos horas debido a su falta de cuidado con los "procedimientos estándar" y las "políticas de seguridad". Fue la mierda de siempre diciendo a los profesores que debían mantener sus tarjetas ID en caso de que un estudiante consiguiera estrangularte y no darles la espalda durante más de dos segundos. Tsuna había aprendido hacía mucho que si asentías a todo y te disculpabas muchísimo, el comité se quedaría sin cosas por las que castigarte y se verían forzados a dejarte ir una vez que se quitaran las inseguridades del cuerpo. Hoy tomó un poco más, sin embargo, porque era una pistola lo que Tsuna se había negado a acarrear, y eso era como romper la regla de oro de su libro.

Lambo tenía un berrinche porque ' Papá-Idiota- Tsuna' llegó tarde y había pensado que había abandonado al niño. Le tomó tres dulces y una promesa de helado después de cenar para calmar al niño llorón, y Tsuna se disculpó (una vez más) una y otra vez con I-pin por haber llegado tarde. Por suerte, ella era una buena persona, y no estaba enfadada. Había aún más de dos docenas de niños corriendo por su casa. Comparando el griterío, las luchas, los golpes y los llantos de los niños de la guardería, la Estación 27 se veía positivamente calmada.

Tsuna estaba cocinando estofado cuando su móvil sonó en la sala de estar, donde Lambo estaba viendo los dibujos. Caminando a su alrededor un hombre de mirada peligrosa, vestido con un fédora que acababa de salir de su armario de las salsas y las especias, Tsuna respondió a la llamada, limpiándose las manos en su delantal.

"Sawada hablando."

"…¿Tsuna?"

El moreno se congeló levemente, las comidillas de su boca se bajaron hasta fruncirse.

"¿Tsuna? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Sí, estoy aquí," Dijo Tsuna gruñonamente, volviendo a la cocina. "¿Qué quieres, Yamamoto?"

"Mira…Yo solo quería…disculparme por no decirte lo que hice…antes. No era un buen tema de conversación y sé que no te gusta cuando los profesores degradan a los alumnos. Pero te lo prometo, fue una emergencia."

"_Yo _estaba en una emergencia aquel día, pero no maté a nadie."

"Eso es duro, Tsuna."

"Es la verdad."

"Independientemente de la verdad, si eres atacado, nada podría salvarte excepto tú mismo. ¿Por qué piensas que el Departamento nos hace mantener un Fondo de Ahorros de Emergencia? Para que cuando nos metamos en problemas, ¡tengamos un apoyo! ¡La pistola también es un apoyo!"

"Solo porque sea un apoyo no significa que tengas que utilizarla," Dijo Tsuna vehementemente.

"Bueno, no todos podemos ser cinturones negros como tú," Replicó Yamamoto, y Tsuna no tenía que verlo para saber que estaba pasándose una larga mano por su pelo. "¡Hice lo que vino como natural!"

"¿Matar viene como algo natural para ti?" Preguntó Tsuna, recordando cómo su colega había descrito a Yamamoto.

"Yo—solo—Dios, Tsuna, ¡No lo hice queriendo!" Explotó Yamamoto. "¡No me sentí orgulloso de dispararle, no lo hice! Cuando vi su cara…fue demasiado tarde. No pude cambiar lo que hice. Y me arrepiento. Él estaba tan asustado cuando vio mi pistola, paró de moverse. Hubo una fracción de segundo donde podría haber retirado mi arma pero yo…me _asusté_. Y le disparé. Fue…fue solo…Ya no tengo ni idea," susurró. "No puedo creer que hice eso de nuevo."

Tsuna se mantuvo callado, vagamente notando que los dibujos ya no sonaban en el salón. No quería pelear con su amigo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Yamamoto mató a su estudiante. Esto confundía y le dolía a Tsuna también.

"…descansa un poco, Yamamoto. Lo necesitas."

"Lo siento, Tsuna. Créeme. Nunca quise hacerlo."

"No me digas a _mí _que lo sientes," Tsuna suspiró, apoyándose contra el muro. "Ojalá hubiera alguien a quien pudieras decirle lo siento para hacérselo saber a tu estudiante, pero no lo hay. Así que está en tus manos elegir hacer esto otra vez."

"Yo—Lo sé."

Tsuna golpeó sus dedos contra la plana superficie. "Hey, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," Dijo Yamamoto silenciosamente.

"Bueno, tómate un buen descanso esta noche. Te veré mañana."

"Okay…¡Espera! ¡Tsuna!"

"¡Qué pasa?" Preguntó el moreno, enderezándose.

"…no estás enfadado, ¿no?"

Le tomó a Tsuna un momento para saber si realmente lo estaba. "No, no estoy enfadado."

"Eso es bueno," Dijo Yamamoto, evidente alivio en su voz. "¿Quieres ir a tomar el almuerzo juntos mañana?"

"Claro. ¿Griego o Italiano?"

"Tú eliges."

"Griego entonces. Buenas noches."

" Buenas," Replicó Yamamoto, y colgó. Tsuna pasó su dedo por la pantalla también, guardándose el teléfono. Algún día esto iba a tener que ocurrir.

"Una reunión de herbívoros," dijo una voz desde atrás, y Tsuna casi pudo oír al hablante sonriendo. "Magnífico."

El moreno se dio la vuelta, observando. "¡Hibari! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"El Conductor me colocó aquí," el pelinegro puso cara de desprecio, tomando un sitio en la mesa del moreno. "Parece pensar que haciéndome hablar contigo, aprenderemos una cosa o dos."

" ¿'Nosotros'?" Cuestionó Tsuna, alzando una ceja.

"Esa fue mi reacción," Bufó Hibari, inclinando la silla hacia atrás.

"¿Qué estamos aprendiendo?"

"Como si lo supiera."

Hubo un silencio. Tsuna suspiró toscamente y se viró hacia la cocina, apagándola y abriendo la tapa para dejar que el delicioso aroma del estofado invadiera la cocina. "¡Lambo!" llamó, cogiendo el cucharón y poniendo una cucharada en el bol del niño. "Hice tu cena."

"¡Gya-ha-ha-ha!" Gritó Lambo, despegándose de la televisión para correr a la cocina, cogiendo el bol y la cuchara de Tsuna. "¡Gracias, Papá-Idiota-Tsuna!"

"De nada," Suspiró Tsuna, una pesada sonrisa deslizándose por su cara al ver al niño precipitarse de vuelta al salón para continuar con el show. Tsuna cogió su propio bol para cenar, y entonces se paró. Suspirando en resignación, abrió su armario por otro bol, el cual llenó también, y llevó los dos humeantes estofados a la mesa de la cocina. Hibari lo miró cuando Tsuna colocó el bol en frente suya.

"Solo intentando ser amable," Soltó Tsuna al otro antes de que el pelinegro pudiera incluso abrir su boca para hablar. Una perfectamente arqueada ceja se levantó, pero Hibari cogió la cuchara y recogió un poco del estofado, exhalando suavemente sobre la comida caliente antes de tomar un pizco. Tsuna, que no había comido en todo el día nuevamente, engulló su porción y estaba yendo a por la segunda antes de que Hibari se hubiera comido la mitad de la suya.

"¿Estuvo bueno?" Preguntó el moreno dubitativamente cuando el pelinegro finalmente terminó, limpiándose la boca y mirando a la mesa como si la cosa le debiera dinero.

"Hn," vino la oh-tan esperanzadora respuesta, así que Tsuna simplemente movió sus ojos y cogió el bol, caminando hacia el fregadero para lavarlo. En el salón, Lambo ya estaba durmiendo en el sofá, aunque la televisión estuviera aún encendida. Como si leyendo su mente, Hibari se levantó y fue hacia el cuarto, agarró el control remoto, y apagó la tele.

"Gracias," Dijo Tsuna, quitando las burbujas de las cucharas.

"Hn."

Apunten otro silencio.

"…¿Hibari? ¿Tengo un corazón?" Preguntó Tsuna, observando el reflejo del pelinegro en la ventana de la cocina. El pelinegro lo miró, brazos cruzados sobre su abrigo.

"¿Uno real? Obviamente. ¿Uno que pueda llevarte a través de las estaciones? No es probable."

"¿Cómo conseguiría un corazón que me pueda llevar?" Preguntó Tsuna honestamente. "¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda conseguirlo?"

Hibari se paró, actualmente como si estuviera pensando las cosas demasiado. "La hay. Pero no puedo decírtela. Tienes que figurártela por ti mismo, herbívoro."

"¿Por qué me llamas herbívoro?" Preguntó Tsuna con una leve exasperación. Para ser honesto, estaba esperando la respuesta de Hibari. Si ir a través de las estaciones hubiera sido tan sencillo, todo el mundo sería capaz de teletransportarse, no solo los Travelers.

"Porque puedo."

"Eso es genial," Gruñó Tsuna, volviendo a mirar hacia el fregadero.

Él estaba altamente desprevenido cuando una sombra calló sobre él, y el moreno saltó, apurando su giro para encontrarse con Hibari de pie a solo unos centímetros de él, su alta figura completamente encerrando a Tsuna contra el muro.

"Qué—?"

Hibari se inclinó y lo besó, rápida y ligeramente, en los labios. Fue tan suave que Tsuna habría pensado que fue su imaginación si Hibari no hubiera dicho después en una suave voz de barítono, "Gracias por la cena," y giró sobre sí mismo, desapareciendo en el pasillo otra vez. Tsuna se quedó en un estado de puro shock, detergente lavavajillas derramándose en su delantal, ojos amplios, manos espumosas levantándose para tocar sus repentinos labios híper-sensibles. Un sonido de tintineo le indicó que el pelinegro había probablemente dejado ya su casa, pero el moreno no se pudo mover.

Hibari lo había besado.

Hibari lo había _besado_.

Tsuna seguramente se habría quedado congelado así por el resto de la noche si un Traveler rubio, con estilo militar no hubiera apurado su salida por el armario de debajo del fregadero, forzando a Tsuna a apartarse del camino.

"¡No te quedes de pie por ahí, kora! ¿Qué pasaría si el enemigo estuviera viniendo, hey?"

"A decir verdad," Susurró Tsuna en respuesta, su cara decidiendo que este sería un buen momento para ponerse roja, "No me importaría."

* * *

_Capítulo 5 Fin_

¡Gracias por leer!

-BlackStar


	6. Chapter 6

**_Autora Original: BlackStar42Roses_**

**_Título Original: The House of Many Whims_**

**_Traductora: Eli and Onee-chan (Onee-chan en realidad)_**

La Casa de las Extravagancias

**YO: **Bah, no me voy a comer el coco. Gracias por comentar y seguir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Disfruten!

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc…) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA: **Este capítulo es, cariñosamente, dedicado a mi equipo de arquería por completo~ estuvimos genial hoy, y estoy tan feliz por todos los seniors que consiguieron experimentar un ultimo año tan magnífico y memorable. ¡Vamos a patearle el culo a los provinciales!

NUNCA ASUSTADOS. (1)

Pero este es el Capítulo seis. ¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y criticaron! Prometo trabajar duro en esta historia también ^^ Y no se preocupen por la broma interior; incluso yo no estoy completamente segura de lo que significa :'D

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cualquier similitud en eventos o personajes vivos o muertos son totalmente una coincidencia.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 6

Al día siguiente, Tsuna descubrió que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Suzuki Aoi, había desaparecido.

Hubo un momento de pánico general cuando el jefe de personal del Departamento de Educación informó a los profesores por la mañana temprano de este incidente, hasta que descubrieron que Suzuki era Padre.

Entonces, todo el mundo se calmó y suspiró, perdidos temporalmente en pensamientos y memorias. Era generalmente ese momento de nuevo. Suzuki se lo había guardado para sí mismo, así que nadie realmente sabía que tenía hijos. El jefe se explayó sobre cómo la mujer de Suzuki había partido hacía un año, así que habían estado esperando cuando partiría él también. Era inevitable.

Tsuna se vio a sí mismo acordándose de sus propios padres por un instante, y casi pudo sentir el momento de repentino shock, entendimiento, y soledad que le seguía, y cómo el niño de Suzuki estaría experimentando las mismas cosas. Él había escuchado historias de que tiempo atrás, los Padres se quedaban con sus niños hasta que morían. Bueno, claramente eso no funcionó, porque las nuevas generaciones fallaron debido a la cantidad de dependencia que tenían hacia sus Padres, así que antes de que nadie se apegara, los Padres simplemente empezaban a desaparecer una vez que se necesitaba. Era una más de las cosas inexplicables del mundo, como la de por qué llovía todos los Martes y nevaba los Jueves, o por qué los Imitadores podían cambiar su propia apariencia y cómo los Artistas dibujaban arte que podían crear pinturas que caminaban y hablaban, aunque fuese solo por un ratito.

El universo era un lugar difícil en verdad.

"Temporalmente, la asignatura de Historia del Mundo será dejada de lado, y necesitaremos contratar a otro profesor," Dijo el hombre, su voz áspera y suave. "Debido a la interrupción del horario, no habrán clases hoy."

Hubo una cantidad general de murmullos sobre eso (¿Por qué no podrías haberlo dicho antes, así no tendríamos que haber venido todo el camino a trabajar?) pero después de eso, todo el mundo empezó a reunir sus cosas y a desfilar para salir de la habitación, ansiando tener el día libre. Tsuna vio a sus compañeros coger sus abrigos, mochilas y paraguas, bromeando y riendo unos con otros, haciendo planes. Era como si uno de sus compañeros no se hubiera desvanecido para nada. ¿Cuándo comenzó la gente a asimilar las cosas tan rápido hoy en día?

"¿Tsuna? ¿Estás bien?"

El moreno se giró para ver a Yamamoto mirándolo, levemente preocupado.

"Estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en el hijo de Suzuki."

"Estoy seguro de que el niño estará bien," Yamamoto se encogió de hombros, sonriendo suavemente. "Esa es la manera en que son las cosas."

"¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sería todo si jamás dijéramos _esa es la manera en que son la cosas _de nuevo?" Soltó Tsuna antes de que pudiera pararse a sí mismo. Yamamoto parecía sorprendido.

"Pero…incluso si nos preguntamos esas cosas, ¿qué podemos hacer?"

Tsuna abrió su boca, la cerró, y luego frunció el ceño.

¿Qué podría hacer él acerca de todo ello?

Le fastidiaba saber que no _podía _hacer nada sobre ello. Nada en absoluto.

"Da igual," suspiró el moreno, metió su carpeta en la mochila. "¿Vamos a tomar un almuerzo realmente temprano?"

"¡Vale!" Dijo Yamamoto entusiasmado, sonriendo ampliamente. Rodeó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tsuna y el hombre más bajo intentó quitárselo, pero Yamamoto tiró de su colega para acercarlo más. Tsuna giró sus ojos y se rindió; Yamamoto era amistoso por naturaleza. Podía vivir con ello.

Yamamoto condujo por la ciudad hasta el centro, donde los compradores diarios estaban moviéndose por ahí, llenando las aceras y amontonándose en las tiendas, restaurantes y varios lugares de entretenimiento. El pelinegro aparcó en un estacionamiento público.

"Tendremos que caminar hasta el centro de la ciudad. ¿Quieres ir a comprar hoy?"

"Claro," Replicó Tsuna, saliendo del coche y abriendo su paraguas. Tenía un día entero libre. Debería al menos pasarlo haciendo algo en vez de no hacer nada.

Los dos profesores caminaron por la bulliciosa acera, ocasionalmente observando los escaparates y zambulléndose en las tiendas. Yamamoto fue atraído como un imán hacia la compañía de deportes y les tomó una buena media hora antes de que el hombre estuviera satisfecho al ir por todo el equipo de béisbol. Aparentemente le gustaba el juego cuando era joven, pero había parado de jugar una vez que consiguió su trabajo. Tsuna sentía una relación similar con sus clases de piano y karate, aunque él había dejado ambas después de que su madre partiera.

El moreno notó una librería y recordó su necesidad por los nuevos libros de desarrollo lingüístico que se había negado a comprar, así que tiró de Yamamoto al interior de la atestada tienda en busca de su novela. Una vez que Tsuna encontró lo que necesitaba, se aplastó en la fila para pagar por el producto.

"Hey, Tsuna, esto está lleno," Gritó Yamamoto por encima de las conversaciones de los clientes. "¡Te espero fuera!"

"Claro," Asintió Tsuna, y Yamamoto se desvaneció, sonriéndole al moreno.

Se le ocurrió a Tsuna que Yamamoto probablemente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar comprando con él. Indirecta, planes para las clases, indirecta. Pero el otro fue el que sugirió ir fuera por el día, así que daba igual. Tsuna trasladó el peso de su mochila y observó a los otros clientes de la librería mientras continuaba esperando, aburrido.

Habían al menos siete padres con sus hijos en fila, una rata de biblioteca con gafas de gigantescos cristales tintados y una jarra de café bajo su brazo, una mujer joven llevaba una gran bandeja de caracoles venenosos que rezumaban por los paneles de vidrio, y un hombre de mirada severa en un traje llevaba una pila de materiales de referencia.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?"

Tsuna salió de golpe de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia la cajera, una mujer baja con tatuajes en espiral en su cara. Al caminar Tsuna y dejar su mercancía en el mostrador, la forma de la tinta cambió y lo que parecía originalmente el diseño de una rosa en la cara de la mujer se volvió un tigre rugiendo.

Fantástico.

"Serán 7.89$, por favor."

Cuando Tsuna salió de la librería con su bolsa de papel marrón en una mano y la otra protegiendo su cara del violento ataque de la lluvia, fue sorprendido de ver a Yamamoto hablando con un hombre que vestía un gigantesco anorak y una bufanda en el final de la calle. Él se apresuró a la pareja.

"…No puedo encontrar nada, lo siento tío," Decía Yamamoto, rascándose la nuca en disculpa.

"No te preocupes," dijo el hombre del abrigo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Gracias por intentarlo de todas formas."

"¡Tsuna!" Notó Yamamoto, riendo cuando vio a su amigo. "¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?"

"Sí," Replicó Tsuna, dándole al desconocido una corta mirada. Para su conmoción, era el mismo chico sin techo al que le había dado cinco centavos el otro día.

"¡Tú!" dijo con sorpresa, mirando.

El rubio lo observó, ojos azules brillaron cuando reconocieron al moreno. "Hey hola. Ha pasado un tiempo."

"¿Os conocéis?" Preguntó Yamamoto, viéndose sorprendido.

"Este amable señor donó a la fundación _Salvar los Raíles _hace unos días," Dijo el rubio, ojos brillando al mirar a Tsuna desde bajo las sombres de su capucha. "Probé con tu amigo, pero no parece tener nada encima."

"Solo tengo mi Tarjeta de Crédito," Dijo Yamamoto, rascándose la nuca tímidamente.

"No te preocupes," insistió el rubio, moviendo su lata para que las pocas monedas traquetearan. Tsuna se preguntó si sus cinco centavos aún estarían dentro. "Hay muchísima gente a la que puedo pedir ayuda en este mundo. Ya hay muchas en esta calle. ¡Hola, mundo! ¡Hola, todos! ¿Le importaría donar a la fundación _Salvar los Raíles_? ¡Salva tus estaciones de tren locales de cerrar!"

Peatones pasaban de largo, mirando hacia delante o hablando por sus teléfonos móviles. El rubio sonrió y bajó su mano, golpeando su pie contra el pavimento. "Ah bueno. Estoy destinado a tener suerte eventualmente."

"Disfruta entonces, compañero," Sonrió Yamamoto, dándole palmaditas al rubio en el hombro. "Hey, Tsuna, vamos a almorzar ahora."

Pero Tsuna no estaba escuchando realmente. Él estaba mirando a la gente pasar de largo por la calle, completamente inmersa en sí mismos, hundidos en sus propios mundillos. ¿Los problemas de otros no significaban nada para ellos, ni un poquito? Era la forma en que sus compañeros de trabajo habían asimilado lo de Suzuki partiendo en minutos. Era la forma en que tosa esa gente ignoraba al hombre que se sacudía en la esquina de la calle. Apretando sus labios tan fuerte que se pusieron blancos, Tsuna de repente soltó su mochila en el húmedo suelo y comenzó a buscar en ella.

"¿Tsuna?" Preguntó Yamamoto, confuso. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El moreno no respondió, solo para sacar de entre sus cosas un bolígrafo y su talonario. Se agachó sobre una rodilla, pasando las hojas hasta una limpia y abrió el bolígrafo. Lengua entre sus dientes, Tsuna comenzó a escribir; su estilo rápido y limpio, cada palabra escrita con esmero a pesar de que estaba garabateando en su rodilla. Una vez que terminó, plegó el cheque y se lo dio al rubio, que alzó una curiosa ceja hacia él al coger el papel doblado.

"Eso son once mil, ochocientos setenta y dos dólares," Dijo Tsuna, guardando sus cosas. "Esos era mis Fondos de Ahorros de Emergencias del lugar donde trabajo. Lo donaré todo a tu fundación."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Yamamoto, impactado, pero el rubio simplemente miró a Tsuna, girando el cheque entre sus finos dedos.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" le preguntó, viéndose muy serio.

"Seguro." Replicó Tsuna firmemente.

"¡No puedes dar todos tus ahorros así como así!" Dijo Yamamoto, atónito. "¿Qué harás si te haces daño en el trabajo?"

"No necesito ese dinero de todas formas," Dijo Tsuna, un poco más alto.

"¡Tu trabajo tiene la frase _Riesgos Laborales, se aplican a su propio riesgo _en su descripción, Tsuna!"

"Cógelo," Dijo Tsuna al hombre en conclusión. "Haz lo mejor que puedas para salvar los raíles."

El rubio se apoyó contra la farola, una mirada interesada en su cara. Los dedos girando el cheque lo doblaron una vez, dos veces, y el papel desapareció en el aire al tercer doblez. "Muchísimas gracias entonces, señor. Has hecho una diferencia hoy."

"Un poco más que una diferencia," Bromeó Tsuna, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su cara, pero el rubio sacudió su cabeza para que sus flecos cayeran delante de su cara.

"No. Una diferencia es una diferencia. El tamaño no importa. Cinco centavos y once mil ochocientos setenta y dos dólares es lo mismo; un cambio que no pasaría de otra forma."

Tsuna pestañeó. Él nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

"Ya veo," dijo lentamente.

"Es bueno oírlo," el rubio sonrió, y antes de que Tsuna o Yamamoto pudieran decir nada, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la lluvia y el bullicio de gente que caminaba por las aceras.

"¿Vas a dejarle ir con todo tu dinero?" preguntó Yamamoto, mirando a Tsuna asombrado.

"Se lo di," dijo Tsuna, sorprendido.

"Sí, ¿pero cómo sabes lo que va a hacer con él? ¡Eran todos tus ahorros!"

"Entonces me ha engañado dos veces," Tsuna se encogió de hombros, cogiendo su mochila de nuevo. "Todo lo que hace ese dinero es sentarse inútilmente de igual manera. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tenemos un plan de beneficios para la salud? Nunca supe por qué el Departamento nos hacía guardar dinero para las emergencias igualmente."

"Pero—"

"Está bien, Yamamoto," suspiró Tsuna, exasperado. "Está bien."

"¡No quiero que te engañen!" Soltó Yamamoto. "Eres un poco dócil para estas cosas, ¿lo sabías, Tsuna? ¡No quiero que otros te hagan daño!"

Las cejas del moreno se elevaron. No sabía que Yamamoto se preocupaba tanto por él. Esto estaba empezando a ser muy unilateral. "Yo—vale, vale, prometo tener más cuidado en el futuro, ¿está bien?" Ofreció Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "Estaré bien. Vigilaré mi espalda, ¿sí?"

Yamamoto no parecía completamente convencido, pero asintió, y los dos continuaron por la calle, y con el día.

* * *

Cuando regresó a casa con Lambo en sus brazos y bolsas de la compra colgando de sus codos después de un viaje al supermercado, Tsuna fue sorprendido al encontrar un hombre amontonado en su cocina, arreglando los azulejos arruinados que él no había tenido tiempo de reemplazar desde que fue atrapado en el fuego.

"Umm…hola," Dijo Tsuna, sacudiendo el agua de su pelo y entrando en la habitación. El hombre se giró, asintiendo al moreno. Él estaba embutido en un abrigo gigante, de conjunto grueso, pesadas botas y un casco de seguridad. Tenía una capucha puesta y un trapo sobre la cara junto a unas gafas oscuras en sus ojos. Tsuna nunca bromeaba con la protección en el trabajo, pero ésta parecía un pelín extrema. ¿Su cocina fue clasificada como zona de riesgo o algo por el estilo?

"Hola," dijo el hombre, su voz áspera y con un fuerte acento. La prenda amarrada sobre su nariz y boca hacía que fuera aún más complicado oír sus tergiversadas palabras.

"…¿Qué estás haciendo con mi piso?" Preguntó Tsuna curiosamente, espantando a Lambo escaleras arriba para que tomara una ducha después del desastroso día en la guardería. El niño salió disparado hacia arriba, frotando sus manos por las paredes y plantándolas en los pantalones de un adolescente de pelo rubio con una risa rara que bajaba las escaleras.

"…Estoy aquí…para arreglar…daño. Daño causado por Traveler," tartamudeó el hombre, tropezando con las palabras y añadiendo puntuaciones en los lugares erróneos. Tsuna estaba ahora seguro de que el inglés no era el primer idioma del hombre, y recordó que _era _un Traveler quien había empezado el fuego en su casa.

"Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por ello," dijo él con una sonrisa, soltando las bolsas en la mesa. "Puedo contratar a un manitas para que se encargue del daño."

Pero el hombre sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que su caja de herramientas sonara. "No. Daño causado por Traveler. Conductor…toma responsabilidad. Casas de Estaciones son…preciosas para nosotros. Nos permite caminar entre mundos. Nosotros debemos…cuidar las estaciones."

Las cejas de Tsuna de elevaron justo ahora. ¿Caminar entre mundos? ¿El Conductor de nuevo?

El hombre se levantó y se frotó las rodillas, estudiando el suelo arreglado. Tsuna tenía que admitir que se veía bien; el hombre obviamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Terminado," anunció, y recogió sus cosas de una vez. Había un millón y una cosas que Tsuna quería preguntar, pero se sentía lengua-atado en el momento. No sabía que había un sistema de control para la organización de todas las Estaciones. Él siempre había asumido que los Travelers eran simplemente gente que salía y entraba de su casa al azar.

El manitas estaba abriendo su nevera para salir, y Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar, "¡Gracias por tu ayuda!" solo para ser amable.

"_De nada. Que tenga un buen día, señor_."

"_Usted también__,_" Replicó Tsuna, su habla dura, áspera y fuerte. El hombre se congeló, y Tsuna se congeló, y al mismo tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían cambiado a un lenguaje diferente.

El hombre hablaba el mismo idioma que sus estudiantes.

¡El hombre…no _era _un 'hombre'!

Y de repente, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que las ropas holgadas, la máscara, y las gafas servían del mismo objetivo que las vendas que sus estudiantes llevaban en clase; para cubrir su verdadera identidad que había sido perseguida en el mundo de los humanos.

"_¡Espera__!_" Gritó Tsuna, extendiéndose, pero el hombre se zambulló en su nevera, moviendo los huevos y tirando una botella de leche, desvaneciéndose de su vista.

Y todo lo que Tsuna pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie y mirar a la salida, sorpresa superando las creencias al darle de lleno la comprensión.

* * *

_Capítulo 6 Fin_

Espero que no sea muy confuso. Todo será explicado en su debido tiempo, ¡prometido!

¡Gracias por leer!

-BlackStar


	7. Chapter 7

Autora Original: BlackStar42Roses

Título Original: The House of Many Whims

Traductora: Eli and Onee-chan (Onee-chan en realidad)

La Casa de las Extravagancias Capítulo 7

**YO: **Bueno, tras una temporadita sin actualizar, he vuelto. Siento este retraso, mi vida dependía de mis notas y, cuando dejé de correr peligro tuve que empezar a entrenar para la temporada de partidos. Luego me fui de acampada (jamás, repito, jamás se les ocurra irse de acampada en diciembre a las montañas TT^TT). Y por fin logré sacar tiempo para actualizar.

Gracias por sus reviews y sus ánimos. Espero que sigan leyendo (porque ya estoy empezando a dudar que continúen xD) y que disfruten con la historia tanto como yo lo hago al traducirla. ^^

Y muchísimas gracias a _Hikuraiken_ y a _AlexOkami_ por haberme dicho que el capítulo tenía fallos. Lo releí y vi fallos, pero fue hace tanto que no me acuerdo si los corregí bien o no xD En fin, espero que estén bien, si tal, me lo vuelven a decir y le echo otro vistacillo. ;D

Trataré de sacar el próximo capítulo antes de reyes (6 de enero). Pero no prometo nada porque estoy ocupada y, además, estoy trabajando en una historia propia que quisiera poder subir antes de verano (aunque ya veremos si lo logro xD).

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc..) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente, indiquen lo que es porfa y gracias.**

**AUTORA: **Esta es una historia realmente confusa. Creo que me tomó cerca de un mes para ordenar todas mis ideas en este concepto antes de empezar a escribirla. Además, su origen proviene de un sueño, que no fue mío, así que estaba flotando un montón al principio. Espero no haber causado mucha confusión, y que algunas de sus preguntas sean aclaradas de alguna forma en este capítulo. Es un poco más largo que los usuales :'D

¡Gracias a todos lo que dejaron comentarios, lo hicieron favorito, y demás! Prometo continuar trabajando muy duro~

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cualquier similitud en eventos o personajes vivos o muertos son totalmente una coincidencia.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 7

Cuando Hibari salió del archivador de su estudio, Tsuna, habiéndose estacionado en su silla se pegó en frente de dicho objeto, abalanzándose de una vez, preguntas saliendo de él. Hibari había parecido momentáneamente sorprendido antes de que aplastara una mano en la boca del moreno, cortando de forma efectiva toda su habladuría sin sentido.

"En el nombre de Dios," escupió, "¿Qué estás tratando de decir?"

"Dije," respondió Tsuna, retorciéndose tras la mano de Hibari, "¡los trabajadores de la Estación! No son humanos, ¿verdad?"

Hibari alzó una ceja. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Alguien vino a arreglar mi piso hoy," Replicó Tsuna. "Enseño la lengua nativa de esos seres en el hospital; tengo fluidez. Cuando accidentalmente intercambiamos unas palabras en ese idioma, me di cuenta de que no era un hombre. Él es de la misma raza que mis pupilos; los que están intentando rehabilitar y enseñar en mi trabajo."

Un fruncimiento creció en la boca del mayor, y extrañamente, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que prefería los labios del hombre sonriendo en vez de hacia abajo. O besándolo, si fuera ese el caso.

Espera. ¿Qué?

"Tienes razón," Dijo Hibari, saliendo del estudio. Tsuna trastabilló para seguirlo, intentando que su cara no se pusiera roja a la memoria del pelinegro dándole las 'gracias' por la cena. "Esos seres no son humanos. Son una raza que es particularmente Buena en las áreas de artesanía y diseño. Sin embargo, los humanos se creían superiores a esta raza por su impresión superficial de que los creadores son una clase baja. Por ello la razón por la que los seres son secuestrados de sus casas cada día, y son forzados a aprender sus costumbres. Tu trabajo es uno de los muchos lugares que tratan de 'corregirlos' y 'cambiarlos', con formas brutales y opresivas, debería añadir."

Tsuna de repente sintió cómo su estómago daba un vuelco. ¿Era eso lo que realmente había estado haciendo? ¿Tomaba parte de algún reinado que hacía lo mejor para imponerse a otra raza porque era considerada inferior?

"N-no lo sabía," susurró Tsuna, anonadado.

Hibari le dio una mirada de pasada. "Por supuesto que no. Fuiste criado para creer en tu propia raza como cualquier otra. Aunque supongo que hay un avance, viendo que ahora sabes lo que están haciendo los de tu tipo. Pero aún eres un herbívoro," añadió como una reflexión, que casi habría hecho sonreír a Tsuna si no se hubiera sentido como un monstruo.

"Y mis compañeros de trabajo…Yamamoto…mataron a sus estudiantes antes…" tartamudeó el moreno.

"¿Lo hicieron?" Preguntó Hibari, asentándose en el salón una vez que bajaron las escaleras. Lambo estaba coloreando en la mesa del café, pasando sus colores por toda la superficie de madera pulida. Hubo un ruido parecido a un golpe del cajón de la esquina una vez más, y el niño se acercó para desbloquearlo, dejando que un extraño vestido con un casco de motocicleta saliera. Él se desvaneció por el pasillo, y Lambo los siguió, al parecer interesado por las ropas del hombre.

Tsuna se derrumbó en el sofá al lado de Hibari, pálido. El azabache parecía moderadamente divertido.

"Te estás tomado esto bastante seriamente. ¿Sientes pena por esos seres?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo hago!" Chilló Tsuna. "¡Están siendo tratados injustamente! ¡Y yo ayudé con todo!"

"Bueno, es su culpa," Hibari se encogió de hombros, sincero. "Si fueran carnívoros, eso no les hubiera ocurrido."

La sangre de Tsuna hirvió a esas palabras. Sin pensarlo, se puso sobre sus pies, su mano en alto, y le pegó un cachetazo a Hibari en la cara con toda la fuerza que podía reunir.

"¿Cómo puedes decir esto? ¿Tienes la sangre congelada o algo, hablando de esto con un aire tan tranquilo? Esos seres están siendo disparados, aprisionados, y maltratados por ser ellos mismos. Por ser _diferentes. _¡Y tú estás sentado aquí hablando de una raza que está siendo aplastada como si no fuera la gran cosa! ¡Eres un _jodido _bastardo insensible!"

Hibari se giró, ojos onyx brillando peligrosamente hacia Tsuna, e inmediatamente, el moreno se arrepintió, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer un segundo demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera gritar o moverse, por ese caso, Hibari agarró a Tsuna y lo lanzó hacia el sofá, clavándolo en la suave colcha, permaneciendo inmóvil a centímetros por encima del aterrorizado hombre.

Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras fueron completamente inesperadas.

"Por fin, consigo una reacción de ti," Dijo Hibari suavemente, tan cerca que Tsuna casi podía sentir el calor irradiando del Traveler. "Durante mucho tiempo, todo lo que hiciste fue existir. Podía verlo en tus ojos. Día tras día, continuaste con tu vida como si fueras un reloj. Solo rutina. Sin cambios, sin significados. Me estaba preguntando cuando me mostrarías tu lado oscuro, impulsivo. Me has impresionado," Añadió Hibari con una sonrisa de lado, inclinando su cabeza de forma que la marca en su mejilla fuera visible. Tsuna se sonrojó.

"N-no era mi intención pegarte—"

"No, lo hiciste," Corrigió Hibari, moviéndose de forma que también estuviera sobre el sofá, equilibrado sobre él. "Si no tuvieras la intención de hacerlo, no lo habrías hecho. Ese es el tipo de herbívoro que eres. Franco, sencillo, pero con un toque impredecible. También estás reaccionando al mundo a tu alrededor en vez de seguir la corriente."

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de esas cosas?" Preguntó Tsuna con admiración.

Hibari rodó sus ojos. "Simplemente eres sencillo de leer."

Tsuna hizo un mohín, y una repentina idea le llegó. Era probablemente una de sus decisiones más idiotas, como correr a través del fuego para salvar a Lambo, pero una vez el pensamiento estaba en su cabeza, no podía sacarlo. Endureciendo sus nervios, el moreno levantó su cabeza cuidadosamente del sofá y besó a Hibari levemente en los labios.

El azabache se congeló por una milésima de segundo, viéndose realmente sorprendido. Cejas negras se fruncieron notablemente y el otro miró hacia abajo, a Tsuna, con tanta intensidad que el sonrojo de Tsuna se incrementó.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Yo—para darte las gracias. Por salvarme del fuego," Dijo Tsuna suavemente, devolviendo la mirada con gigantescos ojos marrones. Hibari de repente sonrió de lado, interesado.

"Atrevido, ¿no?" susurró él, y antes de que Tsuna pudiera responder, suaves labios descendieron hacia los suyos, besándolo de vuelta. Este duró mucho más que el de la cocina y fue definitivamente uno de los besos menos inocentes que Tsuna había recibido en su vida, pero hizo que su estómago saltara y su corazón palpitara a un ritmo inimaginable en su caja torácica. Hibari chupó el labio inferior del moreno, golpeando su lengua, indicando que quería entrar. Tsuna lo consintió un poco dubitativamente, pero Hibari no le dio una oportunidad para retractarse. El suave y hábil músculo barrió sobre el del moreno, alentándolo a responder. Tsuna jadeó levemente, ojos deslizándose hasta cerrarse al haber Hibari enredado una mano en su puntiagudo pelo y colocó la otra debajo de su barbilla, hacienda que Tsuna inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás todavía más. Su beso se profundizó considerablemente, y Tsuna juraría que podía ver estrellas.

Aquí estaba él, tirado en su sofá con un hombre que primero entró en su casa a través de un archivador, gimiendo a sus ligeros toques e incapaz de alejarse del adictivo sabor de la boca del azabache. Años atrás, Tsuna no soñaría con hacer algo como esto, jamás.

Quizás algo dentro de él _ha _cambiado.

Un fuerte pellizco a su labio inferior trajo a Tsuna de vuelta de sus pensamientos, y un impaciente Hibari se retiró, lamiéndose sus propios labios en una manera bastante seductiva, haciendo a Tsuna ponerse de un rojo brillante. Pero los ojos del otro hombre eran extrañamente suaves, lo que llevó a Tsuna a pensar que Hibari probablemente no era tan duro como él originalmente había pensado.

"No te distraigas ahora, _Tsuna_," susurró Hibari, y el moreno decidió que le gustaba cómo el azabache decía su nombre muchísimo. Sus bocas se sellaron juntas de nuevo, brazos envolviendo al otro esta vez. Hibari prácticamente levantó a Tsuna del sofá al atraer al moreno, abrazándolo fieramente. Tsuna lanzó sus brazos por el cuello de Hibari, presionado contra el otro completamente. Estaban ligeramente desviados el uno del otro, pero estaba bien. No había ninguna habladuría de esas como las de 'encajar como una pieza en un rompecabezas' o 'la perfecta combinación'. Ellos eran diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo, podían encontrar apreciación en la personalidad del otro. Quizás eso era lo que hacía la entera situación tan alucinante.

" ¡Papá-Idiota-Tsuna!" Gritó Lambo, irrumpiendo en la sala de estar y estrellándose en el sofá. "¡Quiero un vaso de leche y quiero dormir en tu cama esta noche!"

Tsuna hizo un sonido que sonó mucho a un gato ahogándose al alejarse de Hibari, brincando para ponerse de pie y esperando que el niño de cinco años no se hubiera dado cuenta de su menos que apropiadas actividades. El moreno podía escuchar a Hibari conteniendo una risa disimulada en el sofá. Bastardo inútil.

"O-okay, te traeré la leche," sonrió Tsuna, agachándose para coger la mano de Lambo. "¿Por qué no duermes en tu habitación? Ya eres un chico grande."

"Ya, soy un chico grande," Dijo Lambo, dando saltos hasta la cocina y mirando a Tsuna cogiendo un bote de leche para él. "Pero me gusta dormir con Papá-Idiota-Tsuna. Me hace feliz, porque quiero a papá."

Tsuna paró y miró, observando a Lambo tragarse su bebida. Esa era una increíblemente cosa extraña para decir, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una calidez llenar su corazón. El niño vestido con el traje de vaca terminó la botella y la tiró en el cubo de reciclaje, corriendo de vuelta y colgándose de los pantalones de Tsuna.

"¡Quiero dormir! ¡Quiero dormir!"

"Okay, okay," Rió Tsuna, cogiendo a Lambo. "Puede quedarte conmigo esta noche."

"¡Gya-ha-ha-ha-ha! ¡Lambo es el mejor!" Gritó el niño, moviendo sus brazos alrededor como un molino de viento. Tsuna se abrió paso entre las extremidades agitadas mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, literalmente estirando su cuello hacia atrás. Se paró cuando otra idea loca le vino a la mente, junto con una pequeña sonrisa pintándose en su cara. Intentando duramente no sonrojarse, el moreno se giró para encarar al azabache, quien estaba de pie en el salón, mirándolos.

"¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros…Hibari?" Preguntó Tsuna suavemente, hacienda botar a Lambo en sus brazos para mantenerlo entretenido.

Hibari pestañeó, y una mirada parecida al entretenimiento y la sorpresa cruzó su mirada. Se acercó a ellos y levantó la mano para frotar el pelo de Lambo en una rara forma de demostración de afecto al inclinarse para besar a Tsuna en la frente.

"…quizás, herbívoro," replicó él secamente.

La cual era tan buena como un sí.

Esa noche fue la noche más viva y más feliz en la vida entera de Tsuna.

* * *

Hibari dijo que él cuidaría de Lambo cuando Tsuna fuera a trabajar, así que el moreno se fue antes de que los dos se despertaran, pasando por encima de los dos cuerpos amarrados en sus sábanas y prácticamente cayéndose de su cama individual. Sentía como si hubiera dormido en una maleta esa noche, pero independientemente de cuán apretujado había estado, Tsuna nunca había dormido tan plácidamente antes.

En cuanto se acercó al hospital se encontró a sí mismo hundiéndose en una depresión pos-matinal, gruñendo mientras la persona delante de él se tomaba la vida para sacar su ID, mirando intensamente a la multitud del ascensor, y siseando con molestia cuando alguien lo pisada en el elevador. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta de la sala de profesores, la visión de los profesores acomodándose las pistolas lo hizo querer golpear un muro. ¿Cuándo se convirtió él en una persona tan irritable?

"¡Tsuna!" Llamó Yamamoto como saludo general, pero el moreno lo ignoró y agarró su propia arma, prácticamente sin mirarla como se suponía que debía hacer antes de salir al pasillo, atando la correa descuidadamente a su pecho. La enfermera de la entrada lo reconoció y le dio una mirada de desaprobación antes de dejarlo entrar.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró de golpe, sin embargo, Tsuna tiró de su arma y la dejó caer en la papelera una vez más.

"_Buenos días, clase. Id a la página trescientos once de los libros de texto por favor. Necesitaré un voluntario para empezar a leer el desarrollo de las pronunciaciones dominantes asociadas con palabras de una sola vocal__._"

Había tenido su espalda hacia los seres mientras escribía la página y el número del párrafo en la pizarra, abriendo su libro con su barbilla mientras lo hacía. Él no esperaba a nadie respondiendo, como siempre, y estaba buscando la lista de la clase para llamar un número de asiento cuando se congeló, asimilando la vista ante sus ojos.

Había una mano elevada en el aire.

Sus dedos eran huesudos, desarticulados, y sus uñas estaban amarillas y astilladas, pero el estudiante sentado justo delante de su escritorio tenía su mano alta en el aire, la palma planamente abierta, su cara sin sentimientos al mirar a Tsuna expectante.

Y todo lo que Tsuna pudo hacer era observar.

Observó como una niña con un grueso turbante de vendas alrededor de su cuello y cara levantaba su mano tímidamente, mirando con esperanzados ojos. Un chico en la punta atrás crujió sus huesos al elevar su brazo. El pupilo más pequeño a la mano izquierda de la habitación añadió dudosamente su mano al creciente grupo de palmas que intentaban alcanzar el techo también.

Si Tsuna fuera realmente honesto consigo mismo, se habría dicho que sabía la razón por la que los seres estaban repentinamente empezando a interactuar con él. Pero en ese momento, el moreno casi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, menos aún formular este hecho en su cerebro.

Era extraño y angustiante, pero de alguna forma, se sintió bien.

Su voz casi temblando, Tsuna apuntó al estudiante de delante y dijo algo que nunca había dicho antes en esta clase. "_Gracias por presentarte voluntario. Puedes empezar__._"

* * *

Las buenas cosas no duran.

Al final del día, Yamamoto tiró de Tsuna a un lado en el pasillo, su cara con un ceño fruncido. El moreno apartó su brazo de forma irritada del agarre del otro, espetando, "¿qué?"

"Tú sabes 'qué'," Respondió Yamamoto, agarrando los hombros de Tsuna. "¿Por qué te quitaste la pistola en clase? Oí que lo hiciste el día anterior a ayer, y tuviste que tragarte una charla disciplinaria por ello. ¡Y lo haces hoy otra vez! ¡Qué te pasa!"

"¿Qué, vas a delatarme?" Preguntó Tsuna, ojos entornados. Yamamoto jadeó y dio un paso hacia atrás, pasándose la mano por el pelo; algo que hacía cada vez que estaba realmente frustrado.

"Yo—por supuesto que no, Tsuna, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, tu solo—"

"Pero lo hice," Interrumpió Tsuna. "Me quité mi arma a propósito. Elegí no llevarla."

"¡No me estás ayudando con esto!" Gruñó Yamamoto, estampándose una mano en la cara.

"No necesito que defiendas mis acciones," Desaprobó Tsuna. "¡Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero!"

"¿Pero por qué lo harías?" Replicó el otro. "¡Son peligrosos!"

"¡He estado delante de la clase el día entero, y no han hecho nada excepto lo que les he pedido!" Gritó Tsuna acaloradamente. "¿Sabes lo que pasó hoy? Un estudiante se presentó voluntario. Se _presentaron a voluntarios _para participar. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? ¿Ha pasado?"

"No, pero—"

"¿Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto?" Chasqueó Tsuna.

"¡Porque me gustas!" Explotó Yamamoto. "¡Me gustas, Tsuna, y no quiero que ellos te hagan daño!"

Oh.

Tsuna se quedó muy quieto por un momento, mirando, apenas capaz de comprender esas palabras. Yamamoto estaba mirando al suelo, su cara un poco roja, de repente encontrando un gran interés en sus zapatos. Hubo un silencio muy raro.

"Yo-Tsuna," Dijo Yamamoto vacilante, mordiéndose su labio inferior, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Tsuna entró en pánico. Él no se esperaba esto. No esto.

"Lo siento," soltó antes de darse la vuelta y correr. No sabía por qué, pero corrió como nunca, su corazón resonando como nunca en su caja torácica, confusión fluyendo en su mente. Cuando Tsuna se echo a la calle, se tambaleó un poco y acabó chocándose de cabeza contra un peatón que caminaba por la acera.

"¡Lo siento!" Balbuceó Tsuna, tropezando hacia atrás.

"No te preocupes," Replicó el hombre, parándose por un momento.

Era el rubio _otra vez_.

"¡Tú!" Tartamudeó Tsuna. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El rubio se quitó la capucha, sorprendido. "Ah, es Mr. Caridad. Encantado de verte de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa con tanta prisa?"

"Yo—" Tsuna abrió y cerró su boca, respirando fuerte. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? "Trabajo, creo. Solo quería salir…e ir a casa."

"¿Casa, dices?" Dijo el rubio suavemente, una mirada triste en sus ojos. "Debe ser genial, irse a casa después de un largo día de trabajo."

El moreno pestañeó, y entonces recordó. Maldición, se había olvidado de que el chico era probablemente un sin techo. Eso era una cosa un poco insensible para decir. "Lo siento," Se disculpó Tsuna. "No quería ser grosero, es solo que—"

"Sin problemas," dijo el rubio aireadamente, moviendo su mano. "No estoy para nada ofendido."

Fue en ese momento que Tsuna finalmente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y frunció un poco. "¿Dónde está tu lata de recolección?"

El rubio sonrió nuevamente y frotó sus manos vacías. "Conmigo no," replicó simplemente.

Tsuna miró fijamente. "…¿Qué pasa con la fundación? ¿Qué pasó con _Salvar los Raíles_?"

"Terminada," dijo el hombre suavemente. "Desafortunadamente, ya no tenemos suficiente soporte para mantener el sistema en pie. Nuestros trabajadores nos están siendo tomados y la gente ya no tiene la imaginación que solía tener."

"Pero—pero—" Farfulló Tsuna, aturdido. "¡Eso no puede haber pasado, no—no puede desmoronarse!" No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan preocupado por una fundación que probablemente no existía, pero en ese momento, saber que la campaña del rubio había fallado espantaba al moreno. El fracaso lo dejó en blanco; vacío.

"Me disculpo," Dijo el rubio repentinamente. "Tu donación fue una gran ayuda, y estoy terriblemente arrepentido de que se derrochara. Te doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón de todas formas, por tomarte el tiempo para ayudar."

"¡Tiene que haber otra manera!" Imploró Tsuna, agarrando la manga del hombre. "¡Te—Te ayudaré si quieres! ¿Necesitas más dinero ahora mismo? Encontraré una forma de conseguir algo para empezar la campaña de nuevo."

Pero el rubio estaba sacudiendo su cabeza ahora, una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos. "El dinero no puede salvarlo todo, amigo mío. Ahora mismo, lo que los raíles necesitan no son materiales o dinero. Necesita creyentes. Necesita constructores."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Tsuna, confundido.

"La gente necesita utilizar los raíles para que existan," respondió el rubio, empezando a caminar por la calle. "Si nadie cree en los raíles, entonces significa que no serán necesitados nunca más. Así que tendrá que desaparecer eventualmente."

"Si es por el uso que se le da, podemos anunciar las vías—" Empezó Tsuna, pero el rubio de repente se giró y sacudió su cabeza. Caminó por el bordillo, el tráfico con velocidad justo tras él.

"Necesitas un pasaje para usar los raíles," dijo simplemente el rubio. "Sin un pasaje, no puedes usar los raíles para viajar. Tristemente, apenas hay alguien en el mundo que tenga un pasaje, porque para obtenerlo, necesitas uno de estos."

Un golpecito al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"Un _corazón_," boceó el rubio, y caminó hacia atrás.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Tsuna, lanzándose hacia delante, pero en ese momento, la luz cambió a rojo, el símbolo 'caminar' destelló, y el grupo de peatones esperando para cruzar la carretera surgió, engullendo al rubio de la vista. Tsuna estiró su cuello, buscando frenéticamente de un lado para otro por el hombre, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Tsuna se quedó, en la mitad de la calle, sus emociones convirtiéndose en una masiva, incontrolable ola. Esto era demasiado. Sus pies lo llevaron de vuelta, lejos del borde de la acera, y se fue. Caminó a su casa, y no miró hacia atrás. No tenía sentido, puesto que no había nada detrás de él que se mereciera ser mirado.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, era como si nada hubiera cambiado. Había un niño de pelo azulado vistiendo un sombrero de rana dando un paseo por el pasillo, y dos mujeres idénticas vistiendo unas máscaras extrañas salían de su lavadora. Hibari estaba sentado en el salón con sus pies en la mesita del café, mirando al espacio mientras Lambo corría entre las habitación, persiguiendo un coche de juguete a cuerda.

El azabache alzó la mirada y se fue a levantar cuando Tsuna entró en el estudio, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el moreno se lanzó al otro, colapsando en sus brazos, cansado y temblando. Hibari pestañeó, pero no dijo nada. Solo rodeo sus brazos alrededor del otro, poniéndolo en su regazo y acarició su pelo con dulzura. Tsuna sollozó, enterrando su cara en la curvatura del cuello de Hibari, queriendo más que nunca hundirse en un sueño sin sueños y olvidar todo el día.

Si Tsuna hubiera estado menos preocupado, se habría dado cuenta de que la tensión del hombro de Hibari y la manera en que el azabache seguía acercándolo significaba que él no era el único cargando con una tácita carga.

* * *

_Capítulo 7 Fin_

¡Gracias por leer!

-BlackStar


	8. Chapter 8

Autora Original: BlackStar42Roses

Título Original: The House of Many Whims

Traductora: Eli and Onee-chan (Onee-chan en realidad)

La Casa de las Extravagancias

**YO: **¡Largo tiempo mi gente! Hace tiempo que tengo esto a medias, pero me partí un dedo jugando en E.F. y me quedé prácticamente inválida ante un teclado (y justo en sesión de evaluaciones, tiempo en el que tengo más trabajo que nunca ¬¬). Ahora que por fin me he curado y ha pasado el infierno (con recolección de calabazas, pero sin más problemas que el orgullo herido) les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo =D

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc..) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA: **Bueno, no he respondido a las preguntas o hecho explicaciones en las notas de autor porque siento que si no pudiera explicar mi historia en el actual cuerpo de cada capítulo, sería un fracas de escritora. Pero viendo que esta es una historia confusa, me voy a rendir y escribir un resumen mientras me escondo en una esquina"" -sollozo-

Para ser breve: El mundo en el que Tsuna vive es similar a lo que un mundo "normal" sería, pero con pequeños cambios, como que llueve cada Martes, gente aparece aleatoriamente en las casas, y así sucesivamente. El trabajo de Tsuna es ser profesor de Inglés en un hospital, donde enseña a los 'seres' que son instruidos para hablar el lenguaje humano. Sus estudiantes no son realmente 'humanos'; cuando escribo sobre ellos, tengo a Vindice en la mente, por eso las vendas y los tonos de piel. Esto es básicamente una referencia hacia el racismo, supongo, donde los humanos se niegan a aceptar a los 'seres' porque son diferentes y solo Buenos en construcción y elaboración en vez de ser académicamente inclinados. Y sí, estos 'seres' son las personas que mantienen y construyen los raíles que los Travelers usan par air entre las estaciones. Los Travelers son humanos, y ellos tienen 'pasajes', que se refiere a tener un corazón.

¿Espero que eso haya respondido algunas cuestiones? :'D Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cualquier similitud en eventos o personajes vivos o muertos son totalmente una coincidencia.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 8

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Lambo lo despertó.

" Papá-Idiota-Tsuna," Lambo picó con su dedo insistentemente, tirando de la manga de Tsuna. " ¡Papá-Idiota-Tsuna!"

"¿Hweh?' Balbuceó Tsuna, reincorporándose de un salto en la cama. "¿Lambo? ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto?"

Lambo jugueteó con el dobladillo de su traje de vaca, ojos enfocados hacia abajo. Tsuna frunció el ceño, levantándose de la cama de una vez y colocó una mano en la cabeza de Lambo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?"

Lambo sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Otra sacudida.

"Entonces dime qué pasa, Lambo," Dijo Tsuna suavemente, agachándose para estar al nivel de los ojos del pequeño. "No puedo ayudarte si no hablas conmigo."

Lambo levantó la mirada, labios temblorosos y sus enormes ojos húmedos. Sorpresivamente, el bebé llorón no soltó ni una lágrima. Solo tartamudeó un poco con sus palabras, sonando increíblemente triste.

"Me voy, Papá-Idiota-Tsuna."

Tsuna observó. "¿Qué?"

"T-tengo que irme. Tenemos que irnos," Lambo se sorbió las narices. "No podemos estar aquí más."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Tsuna, su corazón volviéndose pesado como el plomo. "¿A dónde vas?"

"No lo sé," lloriqueó Lambo. "Pero no podemos volver más."

"Lambo—"

Pero el niño pequeño estaba apresurándose fuera de la habitación ahora, tropezando al bajar las escaleras, sus pequeños sollozos retumbando por la repentinamente enorme y muy silenciosa casa. Tsuna se apresuró sobre sus pies y corrió tras el niño, llamándolo.

"¡Lambo! ¡Espera!"

Tsuna se deslizó en la cocina, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Hibari de pie delante de las puertas del patio, observando el exterior, mirando como la nieve caía. Lambo estaba escondiéndose detrás de las piernas del hombre, colgándose de los pantalones del azabache. Era extraño ver eso, considerando cuan aterrorizado estaba Lambo de Hibari en un principio.

Tsuna exhaló y miró al otro. "¿Hibari? ¿Qué está pasando?"

El azabache se giró, su cara impasible, sus oscuros ojos vacíos.

"Nos vamos," replicó simplemente, descruzando sus brazos.

"¿Irse?" Tartamudeó Tsuna. "¿Ahora?"

"Ahora," Confirmó Hibari. "No vamos a volver."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Tsuna, sintiendo sus piernas convertirse en gelatina.

"Los raíles van a cerrar," Dijo Hibari tranquilamente. "No podemos quedarnos aquí más. El Conductor ya ha parado de cambiar las líneas para nosotros. Las estaciones no funcionarán, así que no podemos viajar."

"Pero—¿cómo? ¿Por qué…por qué no existirán más?"

Hibari apretó sus labios. "Creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta."

Tsuna sabía que lo hacía. Todo estaba cobrando sentido ahora. El hombre que vino a arreglar su piso siendo de la misma raza que sus estudiantes, el hecho de que el rubio hubiera dicho que no había suficientes trabajadores para mantener los raíles en funcionamiento y que su fundación de _Salvar los Raíles _cerraba no podía haber sido una coincidencia. Pensó en la filosofía centrada en uno mismo de sus colegas, la gente que había ignorado la recolección en lata en las calles.

Y tener un corazón. Lo que realmente significaba era creer en algo. Tsuna finalmente lo entendía.

"No puedes irte sin más," le suplicó. "Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para salvar esto, para salvar este pequeño trozo de magia. ¿No lo ves? ¡El mundo ya no es el mismo! ¡Tenemos que cambiar eso!"

"Creo que es un poco demasiado tarde," Dijo Hibari, cerrando sus ojos. "Habían muchos más lugares mágicos en este mundo que han desaparecido antes de que lo hicieran los raíles. No sabes cuantos lugares maravillosos han muerto porque los humanos ya no creen en las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Esta no será la primera."

El azabache sacudió hacia atrás una manga para mirar su reloj. Lambo lloriqueó ruidosamente. "Vete, niño," Dijo Hibari, empujando a Lambo hacia delante. El labio del niño se tambaleó y rompió a llorar, hincándose en las piernas de Tsuna.

"¡N-no quiero ir, papá!" se lamentó. "P-pero Lambo es u-un n-niño grande, ¡así que no estoy l-llorando! ¡Puedo d-dormir en mi propia cama! ¡Creceré y seré j-justo como tú, p-papá!"

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Lambo se metió entre sus piernas y apremió hacia el armario del pasillo, torciéndola fuertemente para abrir la puerta y desvaneciéndose en los confines de la sala. Tsuna podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos. Se dirigió hacia Hibari.

"¡Tiene que haber algo!"

"No hay." Dijo Hibari escuetamente.

"¡No me digas eso!" Gritó Tsuna. "¡_Tiene _que haberlo!"

Hibari caminó a su alrededor, mirando de vuelta con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. "Si solo pudieras haber sido así antes," dijo suavemente. "Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca." Se inclinó y puso su palma plana contra el corazón de Tsuna, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente mientras sentía los latidos de Tsuna.

"Es más fuerte. Me gusta este sonido, herbívoro," murmuró Hibari. "No dejes que este nuevo corazón muera, ¿oyes?"

Tsuna podía sentir un sonrojo subiendo por su cara, y podía sentir la desesperación golpeándole en el último segundo. "Por favor," suplicó, sabiendo que nunca se perdonaría si dejaba ir al azabache. "No te vayas, Hibari, yo—" ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué lo amaba? Tsuna balbuceó hasta detenerse, pero el otro pareció entender qué quería decir. Inclinándose hacia delante, presionó sus labios ligeramente contra los de Tsuna; el más ligero de los roces, y se alejó, una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

"No puedo quedarme," murmuró, y Tsuna pudo sentir todo dentro de él desmoronándose.

"Hibari—"

"Adiós," dijo el azabache simplemente, y atravesó el armario también. Tsuna soltó un grito y tiró de la puerta, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue un tramo de pared encalada, su fregona acostada contra el lado del armario, y la escoba que se cayó con un ruidoso _clank_.

El momento era tan irreal, casi ni se lo creía.

Pero la casa, usualmente llena de sonidos y vida, incluso en mitad de la noche, estaba extrañamente quieta y silenciosa.

Y Tsuna podía sentir en las profundidades de su corazón que su casa ya no era la Estación 27. Sus rodillas se derrumbaron al hundirse en el suelo, ojos mirando sin expresión a la salida por la que nadie saldría nunca más.

Entonces, con brazos temblorosos abrazándose a sí mismo—y sintiéndose muy, muy frío—Tsuna _lloró _como nunca antes.

* * *

A las 7:21 de la mañana se despertó en un frío suelo de baldosas.

Su hogar estaba hasta el último rincón quieto y callado como había estado la noche anterior, era terrorífico. Siempre estaba el sonido de alguien tropezando con su irregular umbral del baño, arañando su sucio armario, o incluso intentado tirarse para salir de su cajón. Solía haber sonidos de pisadas en sus pasillos; pies llevando largas botas, puntiagudos tacones de diseñador, o zapatos de suela plana acolchándose por el suelo. Los ruidos de alacenas abriéndose, puertas de ducha cerrándose, y el traqueteo del frigorífico estaban ausentes.

Toda la normalidad estaba de vuelta.

Y Tsuna lo _odiaba_.

Su despertador estaba sonando escaleras arriba, así que el moreno subió un conjunto de escalones que nunca se había sentido tan largo y tortuoso. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Tsuna agarró el aparato, abrió su ventana, y lo lanzó a la nieve. La cosa logró golpear su valla y botar hasta el patio de su vecino, creando un agujero sobre la cobertura para su piscina, que inspiró alguna satisfacción feroz en el corazón de Tsuna. Luego, tan rápido como apareció, el sentimiento se fue, dejándolo increíblemente infeliz.

Abrió su nevera y sacó una caja de polietileno que había traído hacía algún tiempo y acababa de dejar sobre la estantería. Su radio en la cocina tocó automáticamente el canal usual de jazz de las mañanas, llenando la sala con el sonido de saxofones y tambores. Tsuna notó las galletas de trocitos de chocolate aún sentadas en su muro, y no pudo resistir anunciar al aire que tenía comida para dar. Nadie respondió. Cuando tiró la basura, el moreno incluso abrió la alacena debajo del fregadero, solo para asegurarse doblemente. Todo lo que pudo encontrar fueron sus productos de limpieza y una fuga en una tubería que había olvidado arreglar.

La realidad era una cosa brutal.

Se fue a trabajar como siempre hacía, golpeando la nieve de sus botas al entrar en el hospital, ojos rojos e hinchados, sorbiéndose un poco los mocos. El ascensor olía a fango derritiéndose y a humo de cigarrillos, y los pasillos estaban vacíos y limpios, justo como cada día que Tsuna los había visto. Atravesó por el par de puertas y llegó al área de enseñanza. Se quedó de pie unos momentos, mirando por el lado derecho del pasillo. Dos enfermeras estaban de pie juntas, hablando y mirando algo en sus portapapeles. Los sonidos de la sala de empleados indicaban que todo el mundo había llegado y estaban disfrutando su taza de café matutina antes de ir a enseñar. A través de los paneles de cristal en la puerta, Tsuna podía ver a los estudiantes amontonados en sus asientos, vistiendo de blanco, vestidos con vendas.

Un repentino pensamiento le llegó.

Era una estúpida, irrazonable, completa e idiota idea, pero por alguna razón, era la única cosa que tenía sentido para Tsuna en este robótico y controlado mundo.

"Perdona," llamó a las enfermeras. "¿Podrían venir a ayudarnos a retirar nuestras armas?"

Las dos enfermeras alzaron la mirada, sorprendidas, pero asintieron, ambas acercándose para abrir la puerta de la sala de empleados y dejar todo preparado. Tsuna las siguió a una pequeña distancia, y vio como todos los profesores se levantaron para coger sus pistolas del almacén en la trasera de la habitación. Miró a la puerta; el pomo era del tipo tirar para abrir. Bien.

Tsuna se acercó al escritorio donde estaba asentada la cafetera, hirviendo el usual líquido amargo, y las distintas tazas esperaban para ser llenadas. Con un fluido movimiento de su brazo, Tsuna tiró todo lo que había en la mesa y lo lanzó contra el suelo. El café salpicó los azulejos y el cristal se hizo añicos con un agudo lamento. Todos pegaron un salto y se dieron la vuelta mientras Tsuna empezaba a tirar de la mesa fuera de la sala de empleados.

"¿Sawada? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡Derramó el café!"

"¡Tsuna!"

Era la voz de Yamamoto la que dijo su nombre el último, pero Tsuna no se giró para escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir. Arrastró la mesa por el umbral y cerró la puerta con un fuerte _bang_, haciendo que las paredes vibraran, y empujó la mesa contra la puerta, donde se estancó bajo el manillar. Yamamoto apareció un segundo después, traqueteando con el pomo, pero no pudo moverlo. Los profesores estaban atrapados en la sala de empleados.

"¡Tsuna! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gritó Yamamoto, su voz ligeramente amortiguada por el cristal, pero Tsuna lo miró fijamente a los ojos y replicó, "¿Cómo se siente al estar encerrado en una habitación?"

Yamamoto parecía aturdido. Otros profesores estaban amontonados ahora, así que Tsuna dio un paso hacia atrás y caminó con rapidez por el pasillo, su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Avanzó todo el camino hasta su clase al final del pasillo y torció fuertemente la puerta para abrirla, parándose ante sus estudiantes. La mayoría se veía sorprendida, puesto que la clase no había empezado aún, pero Tsuna empezó a hablar, dejando su motivo bien claro. Había algunos beneficios en esto de ser profesor de idiomas, al parecer.

"_¿Cuántos de ustedes habrían trabajado en los raíles y para el Conductor si no estuvieran aquí_?"

Hubo un conmocionado silencio.

"_¿Cuántos de ustedes_?" Tsuna alzó su voz, respirando fuerte.

Dubitativamente, las manos se levantaron; todos ellos, hasta que todos y cada uno de los seres en la clase estaban observando, con ojos muy abiertos a su profesor, las palmas en el aire. Tsuna soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

"_¿Si os dejo salir ahora, sabréis cómo llegar? ¿Encontraréis vuestro camino a casa a salvo__?_"

Los estudiantes miraban. Entonces, uno de ellos habló.

"_Sí_," un estudiante masculino carraspeó. "_Podemos encontrar nuestro camino a casa. No seremos atrapados. Sabemos los caminos de este mundo mejor de lo que los humanos creen que hacemos_."

"_Entonces id_," Dijo Tsuna, retrocediendo. "_Quitaos las cadenas e iros. No os pararé. Sólo tengo un deseo. Por favor, devolved los raíles. Dejad a los Travelers ir donde quieran otra vez__._"

Los estudiantes se miraron entre sí.

"_Sí_," dijo una chica. "_Encontraremos una forma__._"

"_Lo haremos__._"

"_Lo prometemos._"

Tsuna cerró sus ojos. "_Bien__,_" dijo. "_Liberad a vuestros amigos también. Hay otros en este pasillo. Llevadlos con ustedes_."

Y hubo un estruendoso grito de la clase al saltar cada estudiante de su sitio, rompiendo con facilidad las cadenas de sus tobillos y quitando los escritorios de su camino para correr fuera de la clase, destrozando puertas y gritando a sus amigos. Por todo el pasillo, sonidos de metal rompiéndose, puertas siendo abiertas y seres corriendo podía ser escuchado. Tsuna se quedó en medio del movimiento masivo, observando todo desenvolviéndose. Él sabía que los profesores estaban mirando, atrapados en la sala de profesores, y para ser honestos, le daba igual.

Perdería su trabajo.

Sería arrestado.

Iría a la cárcel.

Y Tsuna nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de algo en toda su vida.

Podía oír las puertas abriéndose y a los estudiantes corriendo por los pasillos, escapando del hospital, escapando de su aprisionamiento. Tsuna vio al último grupo salir del pasillo con una sonrisa en su cara, y él cogió su abrigo para salir por el mismo, preparándose para irse también. Antes de irse, sin embargo, miró a través del cristal de la entrada.

Los profesores estaban alborotados, gritando, sacudiendo sus puños hacia él, parecían aterrorizados. Pero Tsuna solo tenía ojos para Yamamoto, quien estaba muy quieto, una expresión imposible de leer en su cara.

"¿Por qué?"

Tsuna tenía una respuesta para eso.

"Porque todo hace una diferencia," replicó. "Incluso si es una sola persona."

Dio la espalda a sus colegas, abrió la puerta, y cogió el ascensor para bajar a la primera planta. Para cuando Tsuna llegó al vestíbulo, las alarmas estaban a todo volumen, los guardias de seguridad corrían de aquí para allá, pero nadie fue a por él. Estaban demasiado ocupados en coger a los 'demonios' y a los 'monstruos'.

Pero irían a por él eventualmente.

Tsuna salió a la nieve, y pudo ver a sus estudiantes corriendo por la calle, brazos abiertos, cabezas hacia atrás, dejando que los fríos copos cayeran en sus caras mientras corrían, desapareciendo en los callejones y en las esquinas de las aceras. Había una satisfactoria cantidad de huellas en la nieve, todas de pies descalzos, y apresurándose en una dirección, yendo por cualquier sitio menos de vuelta al hospital.

Tsuna sonrió.

Irían a por él pronto. ¿Pero por qué preocuparse por esto ahora, cuando el problema obviamente no era suyo todavía?

Sacudió la nieve de sus botas y se puso su sombrero.

Hora de ir a casa.

* * *

_Capítulo 8 Fin_

La cosa de bloquear la puerta vino de la tercera película _Jason Bourne_. De verdad me encanta esa serie. Especialmente Matt Damon. No me hagan caso~

¡Gracias por leer!

-BlackStar


	9. Chapter 9

Autora Original: BlackStar42Roses

Título Original: The House of Many Whims

Traductora: Eli and Onee-chan (Onee-chan en realidad)

La Casa de las Extravagancias Capítulo 9

**YO:** ¡Holaaa! ¿Qué tal? ^^ Espero que bien, porque aquí está el último capítulo de La Casa de las Extravagancias. TT^TT es triste ver cómo se acaba una historia.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR. ESPERO VERLOS ALGÚN DÍA CON OTRA HISTORIA :3

Dato curioso: Durante la traducción de este capítulo apareció la expresión "here goes nothing" que, para traducir tuve que buscar en un diccionario específico inglés. La risa de esto fue que, cuando encontré el significado apareció: "Here goes nothing = Estoy empezando a hacer una cosa que saldrá mal o que está mal hecha." Me quedé: O.O# ¡Ingleses con la ley del mínimo esfuerzo! xD Al final lo traduje como: "Vamos allá." Es más cortito y tiene la misma intención que el original. A ver qué les parece ;D

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc..) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente, indiquen lo que es porfa y gracias.**

**AUTORA: **Yyyyyyy...¡Este es el final! Esta es una de mis historias más cortas, pero tuve muchísima diversion escribiéndola ^^ Creo que debería preguntarle los sueños a mi amiga más amenudo ahora, ha ha. Siento los momentos de sacudidas de llantos en el último capítulo; créanme, yo también lloré por Tsuna cuando Hibari se fue. Esa escena fue como muy inspirada por un momento que experimenté en mi vida, pero dejemos eso :'D

Bueno entonces...¿Seguimos? ¡Adelante con el último capítulo, banzai!

La canción al principio es Yesterday Once More (The Carpenters)

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cualquier similitud en eventos o personajes vivos o muertos son totalmente una coincidencia.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Chapter 9

_When I was young I'd listen to the radio __(__Cuando era pequeño escuchaba la radio)__  
__Waiting for my favorite song __(__Esperando mi canción favorita)__  
__When they played I'd sing along __(__Cuando la ponía cantaba a la vez)__  
__It made me smile __(__Me hacía sonreír_)

_Those were such happy times (__Esos fueron unos momentos muy felices)  
__And not so long ago (__Y no fue hace tanto tiempo)  
__How I wondered where they'd gone (__Que me preguntaba dónde estarían)  
__But they're back again (__Pero volvían)  
__Just like a long lost friend (__Como un viejo amigo)  
__All the songs I loved so well (__Todas las canciones que tanto amaba)_

_It's yesterday once more (__Es ayer una vez más_)

Tsuna sentado en su habitación, mirando a través de la ventana, observando la nieve caer en la oscuridad de la noche y en la temprana mañana. No era que deseara ir a la cárcel, pero él había pensado que el sistema de justicia era más rápido. O quizás todo el mundo estaba aún buscando a sus estudiantes. Esperaba que hubieran llegado a salvo para entonces. Su estómago se retorcía sólo de pensar en ellos.

Era extraño cómo al frente de la tormenta, Tsuna se había apagado completamente. No estaba en pánico ni nervioso. Simplemente se fue a casa, la barrió, ordenó sus papeles y se cocinó una buena cena. Pasó el resto de la tarde viendo una película y se terminó todas las galletas él solo. Las dos semanas desde la llegada de Hibari habían sido frenéticas, y casi no había tenido tiempo para algo remotamente relajado aparte de la morbosa salida para trabajar. Incluso entonces, realizaba planes para las clases y hablaba con Yamamoto sobre alguna que otra cosa.

Yamamoto.

Tsuna se mordió el labio pensativamente al acercar sus rodillas al pecho. Nunca habría pensado que Yamamoto pensaría en él de esa forma. A él también le gustaba el hombre, pero solo como un amigo. En realidad, era más como un conocido. Yamamoto era alegre y amable, pero solo para los humanos. Justo como los otros trabajadores. Algunas veces, el hombre era despreocupado hasta el punto de ser _descuidado, _no solo despreocupado. Esto fastidiaba a Tsuna un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, había apreciado la presencia de Yamamoto en el trabajo. Hacía las mañanas un poco más llevaderas y los almuerzos más vivos.

Tsuna se preguntaba qué pensaría Yamamoto de él ahora. ¿Un traidor? ¿Un enemigo? Si viera a Tsuna de nuevo, ¿lo atacaría? O peor, ¿lo mataría? ¿O Yamamoto simplemente avisaría a la policía y luego trataría de convencer a Tsuna para que cambiara su actitud? La última sonaba más correcta que los otros dos escenarios, pero no había garantías en la vida. Tsuna más bien pensaba que él era el mejor ejemplo. ¿Quién esperaría que el huesudo, joven adulto que apenas ha salido de la escuela tendría las narices para encerrar a sus entrenados colegas e imitar la escapada de una cárcel? _Eso _parecería demasiado real en un resumen. Tsuna sonrió de lado no obstante. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente?

Hablando de lo cual, su teléfono móvil había vibrado sin parar en la mesa de su cocina desde que llegó. La mayoría de los mensajes habían sido de Yamamoto, un par de mensajes de sus compañeros (usualmente insultándolo) y uno del Departamento de Educación, comunicándole a Tsuna que estaba despedido.

Oh, maravilloso, como si no lo hubiera visto venir.

Por el momento, Tsuna aún podía escuchar las sirenas en la ciudad, zumbando una y otra y otra vez mientras los refuerzos de la ley aceleraban por las calles, buscando al revés y al derecho a los "convictos escapados". Tsuna no se había molestado en mirar las noticias; tenía el presentimiento de que se enfermaría solo de ver cómo los humanos se referían a sus estudiantes. El lugar entero estaba cerrado, lo que significaba que Tsuna probablemente podría salir, caminar por toda la ciudad y encontrar las aceras vacías y las tiendas cerradas. Como una ciudad fantasma. Con coches policía chirriando en cada esquina.

Qué sentimiento de soledad.

Tenía un montón de tiempo en sus manos para pensar en el pasado y en sus acciones. Tsuna se preguntaba si ahora tendría un corazón. ¿El hombre sin techo—quien ya había decidido que era en realidad el Conductor—aprobaría las acciones de Tsuna? ¿Hizo alguna diferencia al final, después de todo? Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta que Tsuna sabía que lo iban a perseguir el resto de su vida. No volvería a ver a nadie de los raíles jamás, así que ¿realmente iba a envejecer pensando en todo eso? Era una idea terrorífica.

_Clank_.

Tsuna pestañeó. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia el marco de la puerta de su habitación, sentándose un poco más erguido mientras su corazón latía fuertemente.

¿Ya estaban aquí para recogerlo?

Él había pensado que la policía tiraría su puerta abajo, a menos que pensaran que él era peligroso y quisieran cogerlo por sorpresa. Pero igualmente, ¿qué tipo de fuerza policial sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacer ruido? ¿Serían ladrones? Tsuna apretó sus labios, oscilando silenciosamente sus pies fuera de la cama para levantarse, las tablas del suelo crujiendo suavemente bajo su peso. Caminó pausada y sigilosamente fuera de su cuarto y por las escaleras, temblando por los fríos azulejos del suelo. Su casa estaba en un silencio sepulcral, excepto por una sombra que se movía en el suelo. ¡Había alguien en su cocina!

Tsuna mantuvo su respiración, yendo a hurtadillas por la esquina y asomando su cabeza por el hueco entre el salón y la cocina. La persona en su cocina era alta, y estaba llevando un… ¿uniforme? A Tsuna le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡De verdad era la policía! ¿Debería dejarse ver? De otra forma, podrían atacarlo pensando que Tsuna estaba intentando irse silenciosamente por detrás de un oficial. El moreno tragó, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Vamos allá.

"Er—" Tartamudeó Tsuna, dando un rápido paso hacia delante con sus manos en alto, y el hombre se dio la vuelta.

Solo, que no era un policía.

Era el sin techo, el hombre rubio.

"¡Tú!" Gritó Tsuna con sorpresa, agarrando el marco de la puerta en shock. "¿Qué—qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El rubio sonrió.

"Hola de nuevo, Señor Sawada Tsunayoshi. Me has sorprendido bastante esta vez."

"Tú—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó Tsuna, manteniendo la mirada. No estaba hecho a la vista que tenía ante él. Primero, el rubio no estaba llevando su gigantesco, destrozado abrigo y la raída bufanda, sino un uniforme apretado y azul marinero con muñequeras rojas y una capa. Tenía una camisa blanca debajo con el cuello cuidadosamente arreglado. Una corbata negra posicionada perfectamente alrededor de su cuello, y una fina cadena yendo desde un bolsillo en su pecho que revelaba un reloj circular dorado. Parecía bastante inteligente. Y extraordinariamente elegante. No, Tsuna no estaba mirando obsesivamente, pero incluso él sabía cómo apreciar las vistas de un digno supermodelo.

"Por supuesto que sé tu nombre," Sonrió el rubio de alegría. "Soy el Conductor de las Estaciones, así que es natural que conozca a los huéspedes de las Estaciones. Mi nombre es Giotto. Es un placer, Sawada."

"Eres el Conductor," Repitió Tsuna suavemente. Él lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero ver al hombre ante él verificando este hecho hizo que el moreno flaqueara. Era casi una prueba sólida de que todo no _había _sido solo un maravilloso sueño. "¿Cómo…cómo entraste? Pensaba que mi casa ya no era la Estación 27."

"Tengo privilegios especiales," Giotto picó un ojo, juntando efusivamente sus manos. "Pero en completa seriedad, sí, tu casa volvió a ser normal después de que los raíles cerraran debido a que los humanos capturaban a nuestros trabajadores y a la pérdida de fe en su imaginación. El concepto de raíles es _la aceptación, _que es un arte en extinción. ¿Cómo puede la gente vivir en este mundo aceptando realmente a alguien? La gente va y viene de nuestras vidas cada día, y es sencillo decir que no juzgarás, pero encarar una invasión de la privacidad en toda regla, hay menos de un puñado de humanos que permanecería en calma y se adaptaría. Tú, Sawada, eres uno de ellos."

"¿Yo? ¿Aceptación?" Pestañeó Tsuna.

"Correcto," Asintió Giotto. "He visto suficiente en este mundo para saber que los humanos son una raza que se destruirá a sí misma eventualmente por culpa de su cerrada mentalidad. No puedes vivir con otros cuando no puedes ni dejarles hacer lo que quieran. Los Travelers son un caso severo, porque en verdad, la casa de todo el mundo no va a ser una Estación, pero la gente se mueve naturalmente dentro y fuera de nuestras vidas. Nos juzgamos entre nosotros tan cruelmente, es un milagro que podamos juntarnos sin hacer estallar una guerra cada segundo o así. Imagínate, los humanos están probablemente marcados por el destino. Pero el punto es: los humanos no son criaturas tolerantes. Pues aquellos que son una minoría, como mis trabajadores ferroviarios, son amenazados con la destrucción. Afortunadamente, tu cambiaste eso, y todos los trabajadores que escaparon están en buenas manos ahora."

"¿Mis estudiantes lograron llegar a ti?" Preguntó Tsuna excitado, el alivio extendiéndose en su interior.

"Por supuesto," Sonrió Giotto. "Sanos y salvos, debo añadir. Están muy felices de volver al trabajo."

"Gracias a Dios," Suspiró Tsuna, apoyándose contra la pared.

"Te doy las gracias, Sawada," Dijo Giotto. "Sin tu ayuda, no habríamos sido capaces de salvar de verdad los raíles. Eres único en tu clase."

"Solo soy yo," Sonrió Tsuna débilmente, frotándose los flecos hacia atrás.

"Si hubieran más como tú, entonces este mundo tendría mayores oportunidades para sobrevivir." Elogió Giotto. "No te subestimes. En cualquier caso, tengo una sorpresa para ti."

"¿Una sorpresa?" Repitió Tsuna, confundido. "¿Qué—"

Pero en ese momento, hubo un grito destroza-tímpanos desde el armario del pasillo y el sonido de cepillos y mopas cayéndose resonó fuertemente al salir fugazmente un pequeño niño de cinco, agarrándose a las piernas de Tsuna con la fuerza de un jugador de fútbol profesional.

"¡Gya-ha-ha-ha-ha! ¡Papá-Idiota-Tsuna! ¡He vuelto!"

"¡Lambo!" Jadeó Tsuna en shock, agachándose para coger al niño. Abrazó al niño del pijama de vaca fuertemente, para nada sorprendido de que el niño estuviese llorando y abrazándolo de vuelta con un agarre que solo los niños son capaces de realizar.

"¡Te he echado de menos, papá!"

"Yo también te he echado de menos," Dijo Tsuna, sonriendo con una enorme sonrisa mientras frotaba el pelo de Lambo. "¿Has sido bueno?"

"¡Lambo siempre es bueno!" proclamó el niño, alzando su puño al aire. "¡Lambo es listo y se porta bien como papá!"

"Eso es magnífico," Se rió Tsuna, botando al niño en sus brazos. "Estoy tan feliz de verte otra vez, Lambo."

De repente, Lambo tiró del pelo de Tsuna, haciéndolo contraerse de dolor. "Mamá parece enfadado," cuchicheó. "Pero en realidad está feliz de verte."

" ¿'Mamá'?" Pregunta Tsuna, confundido, pero entonces, Giotto se acerca para coger a Lambo de los brazos de Tsuna con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.

"Mira detrás de ti, Sawada."

Tsuna se giró. Y su consciencia supo quién era antes de que tuviera completa visión de la persona que estaba de pie detrás de él, lo que probablemente lo salvó de un prematuro ataque al corazón.

Por un momento, el moreno simplemente se quedó quieto, mirando, sintiendo su corazón machando su pecho y su estómago dando vueltas y sus rodillas debilitándose. Pero él estaba ahí. Él realmente estaba ahí. Hibari estaba de pie silenciosamente en el pasillo, vestido en su usual abrigo negro y con su típica expresión estoica en la cara, pero había una cierta ternura en sus ojos que hizo que Tsuna se derritiera por dentro. No tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de correr y tirarse en los brazos del azabache.

"¡Hibari!"

"Herbívoro," Murmuró Hibari, acomodando la cabeza de Tsuna bajo su barbilla mientras sus brazos rodeaban al moreno, acercándolo todo lo humanamente posible.

"Estás aquí de verdad," Dijo Tsuna suavemente, respiración atrapada en su garganta mientras sus manos se retorcían en busca de un apoyo. "Mierda…Yo…Pensé que nunca volveríais…"

"No _podíamos_," Expuso Hibari francamente. "Pero tú cambiaste eso."

"¿Lo hice?" Preguntó Tsuna dulcemente, mirando hacia arriba. Hibari de repente rompió en una pequeña, genuina sonrisa y se inclinó para besar al moreno profundamente, haciendo que el corazón de Tsuna saltara.

"Sí, lo hiciste."

"Lo interesante ahora es que puedes venir con nosotros," Dijo Giotto repentinamente, apoyándose en la encimera mientras Lambo escalaba en su cabeza. "Las cosas han cambiado para mejor."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Tsuna, alarmado. Hibari alargó y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Tsuna, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

"Aún es fuerte," dijo el azabache suavemente, cerrando sus ojos. "Has mantenido tu palabra, Tsuna."

"Tu corazón ha cambiado," Sonrió Giotto. "Creo que eres más que digno de viajar a través de las Estaciones."

"¿Via-viajar a través de las Estaciones?" Repitió Tsuna, aturdido. "Pero—¿cómo—puedo—?"

"¿No lo sientes?" Preguntó Giotto. "Incluso un ciego puede decir que no eres la misma persona que hace dos semanas. No importa si el cambio no puede verse; eso no significa que no esté ahí. Has aprendido a tomar riesgos. Has aprendido a creer. Y sobre todo, te diste cuenta de qué estaba mal, y cogiste la oportunidad para cambiarlo a mejor. Esa es la actitud que todos nosotros necesitamos para vivir una vida más brillante y crear un futuro mejor."

"Bien hecho," Gruñó Hibari, golpeando juguetonamente a Tsuna en la cabeza. El moreno enrojeció, frotándose su brazo avergonzado.

"No…me di ni cuenta," admitió. "Pero puedo decirte que fue más que satisfactorio el liberar a mis alumnos."

Giotto se rió. "Esperemos que Lambo no herede esa característica," bromeó. "Ahora, ¿entiendo que estás en un pequeño aprieto con las autoridades? Sin duda vendrán a por ti antes o después."

Tsuna asintió. "Desafortunadamente," suspiró. "De seguro arañarán los pisos de mis padres con sus botas."

"Más importante," Dijo Giotto, "No vamos a dejarte atrás por hacer algo que cambió las cosas. Así que, es tu decisión, y de verdad que espero que lo aceptes, Sawada." El rubio caminó hacia el armario del pasillo, y tiró para abrirlo. Por un momento, no hubo nada excepto los cepillos y la mopa tirados sin orden alguno contra la pared, pero entonces, una imagen comenzó a aparecer en la pared. Era borrosa, como una televisión sin señal, y un poco oscura, pero más allá de todo eso, Tsuna pudo ver una multitud a unos cuantos pasos, todos esperando por él. Sorprendido, se apresuró al lado de Giotto y miró con atención. Cuando vio de quién se trataba, Tsuna no pudo parar las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

Eran sus estudiantes, vestidos con varios tipos de mugrientas ropas de trabajo, llevando kits de herramientas y piezas de raíles equilibradas sobre sus hombros, y nunca habían estado más felices en sus vidas. Todo el mundo lo estaba saludando, sonriendo abiertamente y gritando, aunque Tsuna no podía escucharlos. El moreno agarró la manga de Hibari, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la vista ante él.

"¿Es…es real?" murmuró.

"Cada pizca de ellos," replicó el azabache, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tsuna. "Pidieron especialmente venir a saludarte."

"Vienes con nosotros, ¿verdad, Papá-Idiota-Tsuna?" Gritó Lambo, saltando del hombro de Giotto y cayendo en el suelo, mirando con ojos llenos de esperanza. Tsuna sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, pero asintió, manteniendo una húmeda sonrisa.

"Sí, voy con ustedes esta vez," dijo delicadamente.

"¡Gya-ha-ha-ha-ha! ¡Papá es el mejor!" Chilló Lambo, dándole a Tsuna un rápido abrazo antes de correr dentro del armario y a través de la pared. La imagen se movió levemente, como un reflejo en la piscina, y de repente, Lambo estaba en el otro lado, señalando para que Tsuna viniera también.

"Bueno, tenemos un horario muy apretado," Dijo Giotto, repentinamente en modo de negocios. El rubio miró su reloj y observó la casa."Es hora de moverse." Le sonrió a Tsuna también antes de atravesar la salida para pararse entre los trabajadores, con los que comenzó a hablar. Los seres asentían excitadamente; pillando cada palabra que Giotto decía. No había duda de que estaban emocionados por ser capaces de trabajar para el Conductor una vez más.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Hibari, dándole al moreno un pequeño apretón.

Tsuna tragó, mirando la mágica casa en la que había vivido durante veintiún años de su vida. Era un sentimiento extraño, dejar todo lo que había conocido atrás. El pequeño confort de su habitación, la vista de su patio, la televisión a todo volumen en el salón y la silenciosa atmósfera de su estudio eran cosas a las que se había acostumbrado. Y no olvidemos el ocasional extraño pisando fuertemente por el pasillo, tropezando al salir del armario y arrastrándose por debajo del fregadero. Era ese pequeño trocito de magia lo que hacía sentir a Tsuna que todo era un poco más interesante en su hogar. Lastimeramente, sabía que era un verdadero adiós. Pero era también un nuevo comienzo, y esta vez, Tsuna tenía el presentimiento de que no estaría tan solo nunca más.

"Sí," Dijo, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente mientras daba la espalda a su casa y se giraba cara al armario. "Estoy listo."

Hibari soltó una risa baja, enlazando sus dedos con los de Tsuna. "Bien," murmuró en el oído de Tsuna; dándole al moreno un rápido beso en la mejilla. Mano con mano, caminaron juntos hacia el interior del armario, desvaneciéndose a través de la salida como cualquier otro Traveler. La mano de Tsuna volvió una vez más para tirar de la puerta del armario, y se cerró con un suave _click_.

Cuando lo hizo, la casa entera se quedó callada.

Muy, muy callada.

No había ni un sonido. Ni un movimiento. No había ni siquiera una brizna de viento, o la caída de una gota de agua desde el grifo. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado.

Pero entonces, apenas visible desde la congelada ventana, una luz se alzó por encima de las nubes. Iluminó el cielo con un agradable, vivo brillo naranja después de la tormenta de nieve de ayer. Un pájaro piaba en la distancia, señalando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Era la salida del sol de mañana.

* * *

_La Casa de las Extravagancias_

_Fin_

* * *

Bueno; este es el final :D ¿Era el final que estaban esperando? En cualquier caso, gracias a todos por leer, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Supongo que ya nos veremos en algún lugar de FFN de Nuevo en el future con otras historias 1827~

-BlackStar42Roses


End file.
